Secrets, Deceit & Forbidden Love Affairs
by OTH-Brucas-love
Summary: Brooke loves Lucas. Lucas loves Lindsey...maybe. Her home life is falling apart and then his brother comes home and complicates it all. Welcome to a day in the life of Brooke Davis!
1. Chapter 1

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

"Davis is your ass skulking in my room again," her blonde haired blue-eyed best friend joked as he came through his side door and put his basketball on the floor.

Brooke leaned up on her arms and glared at her friend. "Scott were you playing basketball…AGAIN," she said and mocked his tone.

Lucas leaned over her frame on the bed and trapped her between his arms. "Don't you know it. And I know you love it," he said as he kissed her cheek and stood up. She hated when he got that close to her. It made her so nervous. Sometimes she wished he would actually kiss her instead of a quick peck or a kiss on the cheek. She watched as he pulled off his shirt and told her he'd be back. She didn't say anything for fear that her voice would give her away. She wanted him so badly, but like everything else in her life—she knew you didn't get everything you wanted.

Brooke Davis had it all or so it seemed. She had a great family, great friends and a job that paid the bills. She was extremely close with both of her parents and rarely had fights with her siblings. Her parents had described her as an unruly child but as she aged she changed. She had a heart of gold and was willing to help anyone that she could. This was something that became quite obvious when her parents lost their jobs. The economy wasn't in great shape and her family was having a hard time getting work and paying the bills. Brooke did not always enjoy her job, but quickly learned how to grin and bear it for the sake of helping her family. At twenty years old her life wasn't exactly going as planned, but she always found a way to see the positive things in life.

Her sister Rachel was her best friend in the whole world. She wasn't living at home but they were in constant contact. They spent a lot of time together on the weekends and they shared everything. When one of them was having a bad day they were there to cheer the other up, they shared all of their secrets and all of their disappointments with one another. Brooke was not as close with her brother Nick, but she loved him just as much. Her parents Karen and Keith were just amazing. They were supportive, hard working, laid-back and sometimes a little soft. Brooke loved them so much, but sometimes she got irritated because they overlooked things or tried to brush away problems. She knew they were just being the best parents that they could but sometimes they could be blind to things they didn't want to see.

Brooke didn't really care for her job at an insurance company, but it paid the bills and gave her the money she needed. She had gotten the job a few years back and hadn't intended on staying long, but when the economy sank she was the only one living at home who had kept her job. Her father was let go after twenty-two years when his company went under and her mother was only able to find part time work that paid her very little for the amount of hard work she did. Her brother had lost his job and was living back at home as well. Both he and her father had been able to get side jobs but paying the bills was still a struggle. That's where Brooke stepped up because she could never watch her family go down without knowing that she had fought to help.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

Brooke didn't have many friends but when she wasn't working or with her family chances are you would find her with her best friend Lucas. Their parents had known eachother and they had met when they were eight years old. They were the same age, spent many nights together at sleepovers and knew all of eachothers secrets. Okay well maybe not all because Brooke had been in love with Lucas since she was thirteen years old but he had never saw her as anything more than a sister. She had tried other relationships but she could never bring herself to fully commit to anyone when her heart unknowingly belonged to Lucas. Brooke's other best friend was his brother Nathan. She hadn't seen him much over the past two years as he went away to school but they talked just about every day. She actually shared more of her secrets with Nathan than she did with Lucas but he didn't know that.

He on the other hand never had a problem being in relationships. He had only been in two relationships and the thing that irritated Brooke the most was that she genuinely liked both girls. They never felt threatened that after Lucas had left them from a date that he would go home and share a bed with Brooke. His relationship with Peyton had only lasted for his junior year in high school. Both had parted ways because they realized that apart from having the same tastes they really weren't compatible. For the beginning of senior year they would occasionally meet up for a quick 'friends with benefits' session. Lucas said he needed to get off to help his game and Peyton said she didn't mind the occasional sex sessions to take her mind off her home life. They stopped doing that after Peyton had a pregnancy scare because they agreed that they didn't want to have a baby when they didn't have feelings for eachother. About two months later she started to hang out with Luke's best friend Jake and they have been together since. She actually became really good friends with Peyton and they spent a good amount of time together. Peyton figured out Brooke liked Lucas and encouraged her to let him know.

At the end of senior year Brooke had finally got the guts to admit to Luke that she had feelings for him. She had set up this whole night that he knew nothing about. She was going to admit her feelings to him, ask him to be in a relationship with her and give herself to a boy finally. But her plans got a bit messed up when she went over only to walk in on Lucas in the middle of the deed with Lindsey. He had met her at a party and clicked. Lucas ranted and raved about her and he had asked Lindsey to be with him the night Brooke was going to confess her feelings. He never knew that she was even there and Brooke never told him what she truly felt or saw for that matter. Brooke had left Lucas's house and went home and cried for hours until Peyton came by. She had cheered Brooke up and stayed the whole night talking about anything and every thing. That was actually the first time that Brooke had confided in anyone other than Nathan or Luke and let alone another girl. She knew that girls were catty and often used your secrets against you so she had few friends of the same sex.

Brooke and Lucas were real close but they never really discussed their sex lives. Brooke knew that Lucas had slept with a few girls because, well Peyton told her they did and she had caught him with Lindsey. Lucas would joke about it because he didn't always like Brooke's boyfriends but he didn't know for sure. Once she thought that Lucas was jealous because he would always start fights with Felix but that thought went away quickly. For a while Brooke and Lucas had drifted apart but when she ended things with Felix they became close again. Well to be honest their friendship seemed different a bit after that. Lucas hasn't been as open with her in the past few months since she ended things with Felix but she put it down to him being hurt that she had confided in another guy more than him.

"What's on your mind," Lucas asked as he came in all clean from his shower. He layed down on the bed beside her and pulled her close. "It's Friday night and you are here so is there a reason you aren't at home?"

"I…I had an argument with my parents. There's some stuff going on and I just don't feel like being there," she said as she ran her fingertips over his heart.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

"Stay here as long as you want," he said and kissed the top of her head. Lucas knew better than to push Brooke to talk. He knew she would open up to him when she was ready. "Oh I got something to cheer you up. Since Lindsey is out of town this weekend I'll be around all weekend if you want to stay and," he trailed off knowing she would ask.

She lifted her head from his chest and gazed at him. She could see the excitement behind his eyes and it intrigued her. "What," she asked as he smiled and ran his hands over her dimples.

"You look real pretty when really smile you know that," he said and she noticed a glint in his eyes that she never noticed before. It made her blush and she put her head down and mumbled a thanks. "But yeah…my brother is coming home," he said and noticed when her head popped up and her smile returned.

"Nathan," she asked and squealed when he nodded. "Oh my God I'm so excited. I've missed my Nathan so much. How long is he back for? Is he just home for the weekend or longer?" She was asking a million questions and had been so excited that she didn't notice that she had straddled Lucas's lap.

Lucas was a little taken aback by how touchy feely Brooke was being. They were always touching but it had always been innocent. For some reason today her touches were feeling different than they had prior and they didn't seem as innocent to him. And it bothered him a little at how much she was excited to see his brother—but he would never admit that out loud. He ran his hands over her thighs and laughed. "Wow you must be excited. You are never _that_ happy to see me. That hurts Davis," he said as he placed his hand over his heart and smirked.

She placed her hands over his that were resting on her thighs and leaned over real close to his face. "That's because I see you all the time. And besides," she said as she jumped off the bed. "Nathan and I are secretly in love," she joked. "I see you every day so I don't ever have time to miss you," she laughed.

Lucas laughed at that. He knew that his brother and his best friend constantly flirted but it wasn't anything more than that. They hadn't seen eachother in about two years and he knew that she would be excited. "Please Davis everyone knows the only Scott you are in love with is me," Lucas joked and noticed when Brooke stopped laughing and tensed. "Just a joke Penelope. No need to get all upset and go all girly on me."

Brooke got a little fidgety, she didn't like when people joked about that especially Lucas. "I know, it's cool," she said as she grabbed her purse. "You know I should probably go home because my parents.."

Lucas jumped off the bed and stopped her before she got to the door. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around. He didn't mean for her body to be as close as it was so he took a step back. What the hell was wrong with him? This was his best friend he had to stop being so weird. "Sorry I pissed you off. I know you don't want to go home AND…" he said as he pulled her towards his gym bag. "I stopped at the movie store and grabbed your favorite film," he said and held up a copy of A Walk To Remember.

She smiled up at him and grabbed the DVD from his hand. "How did you even know I was going to come over," she asked as she sat back down on the bed and tossed the movie to him.

He smirked over his shoulder at her. "I didn't. I just figured if you didn't I would have gone to your place."

"Oh so I'm cool enough to hang out with when the girlfriend is out of town. I get how it is," she laughed as she kicked off her jeans and threw on a pair of his sweats.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

He walked over and brushed her hair out of her face. "You're good enough even when she is here," he said and kissed her on the lips. He pulled back after a second because it really wasn't appropriate to be kissing her like that. Okay screw that. He pulled back because if he didn't he probably would have kissed her more and he wasn't about to ruin his friendship with her and kiss her when she thought of him as a brother. And he had a girlfriend—a girlfriend that was away and that he was in love with. And the way she was looking at him right now made him feel guilty—like he just made his best friend uncomfortable. He didn't want that because he knew she was uncomfortable with everything else in her life.

"Well, well, well. I always knew I would come home and find you two in bed," Nathan said from the doorway at a sleeping Brooke and groggy Lucas.

Lucas was kind of disoriented. He woke up when he heard the door close downstairs but he didn't want to move. He and Brooke were wrapped up together and he was warm so he closed his eyes. That was until his brother rudely barged into his room at 3 am. "What the hell Nate," Luke said as he squinted towards Nathan and the light blasting in his room from the hallway. He felt Brooke shift closer into him and bury her face more into his neck. He tightened his grip a little on her as he pulled her a little closer.

"Wasn't sure if you were home or at the girlfriends," Nathan chuckled.

"Nah, Lindsey is out of town so Brooke and I hung out and we crashed," he said with his voice still a little croaky from waking up. He looked down towards Brooke and then back at his brother. "Your biggest fan is so excited to see you though," he said with a smirk.

Nathan walked into the room and learned over Luke's bed. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad to see her too."

Lucas noticed the way Nathan was so gentle with Brooke. It was as if his brother knew something that he didn't and it made him almost a little jealous. Nathan had always been the favorite child and it irritated Lucas because his friends all liked his brother more, his girlfriends gushed when they met him and the only thing that he had more than his brother was his best friend. He knew Nathan was coming home for a while and he didn't want to lose Brooke to Nathan.

"Well I am beat, the ride here was so long. I'm going to crash. See ya in the morning," Nathan said as he walked from the room into the hallway and shut the door behind him.

"Yeah see ya," Lucas whispered into the dark room.

He felt Brooke shift more. Something was bothering her and he didn't know what. He knew Brooke well enough to know that she was only restless in her sleep when something was heavy on her mind. He knew she would eventually come to him with whatever it was but he didn't like that she was trying to get through it on her own. He felt her lit her head slightly and saw her eyes in the dark room.

"Stop being Broody. Sleep," she said with her voice extra raspy and he smiled as she layed her head back on his pillow.

"Yes boss," he said and closed his eyes. The last thing he heard was her mumbling 'I love you," and he mumbled it back before he gave into the sleep that he so desperately needed.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

Okay so this is a new story I have had on the brain so I figured I'd post. I'd love to know what you guys think of it so far—love it, hate it? Wanna stick around for a second chapter? If the story seems to have a good amount of readers I'll continue—so leave me some reviews! Thanks and I hope you enjoy!


	2. You Can't Always Get What You Want

Brooke Davis was never one to sleep in and the weekends were no exception. Today however, she had a bit of a harder time getting up. It could have been that Lucas's bed was really warm and she knew it was chilly out or it could have been the fact that Lucas was practically laying on top of her. She did love the guy but it was mornings like this that she hated sharing a bed with him because he really was a bed hog. She wondered how Lindsey felt when she woke up like this—well Lindsey was a little thicker than her so maybe it didn't bother her as much. It seemed the more she tried to move the more she was getting squished.

"Broody move your big ass off me," she grumbled and pushed on his chest. One thing that any future girl should take in mind before they get together with someone is how well that person takes the mornings. Lucas was a real grump and if woken up at the wrong time he could be real nasty. Brooke was used to this—she had after all spent the night with Lucas for the better half of fifteen years. He also knew that Brooke hated when her personal bubble was invaded in the morning so thankfully as soon as she made a comment and pushed at him he would move.

'Worked like a charm,' she thought as she jumped from his bed and headed to the bathroom. She and Lucas had consumed enough soda for a horse last night and her bladder was just about to burst. She was so focused on the fact that she had to pee that when she burst through the bathroom door she didn't notice the occupant in the shower. Well not until she flushed the toilet and heard "Oh shit," from behind the curtain and Nathan peeking his head out.

"Nathan," she squealed and almost ran to give him a hug before she realized that he was completely naked behind the curtain. They must have been loud because a half naked Lucas came flying through the door to see what was going on.

Nathan couldn't help but to laugh at the situation. "Hey Brooke, now would be the time to ask Lucas to join us in the shower if you were curious."

She glared at him and Lucas let out an annoyed sound and turned his back to leave. "You're a sick bastard," he mumbled as he walked out of the bathroom and back into his room. With a door slam they both giggled in the bathroom.

"Nice to see my brother is still so nice in the mornings," he laughed as he shut the curtain to finish his shower. "I'll be out in a few to catch up so get your fine ass in some clothes," he said and heard her chuckle as she headed out.

She went back into Lucas's room and already found him back in bed and buried under the covers. "Broody," she whined as she stomped over to the bed and tried to pull the covers back.

"Go away. I'm trying to sleep," he mumbled and pulled his blankets back from her. He didn't mean to pull so hard, but he did he brought Brooke tumbling down on the bed.

Brooke knew he was cranky so she didn't let his attitude both her. "Damn Broody I knew pictured you as the rough kind." She smirked when she saw him try to hide a smirk. She knew that she had him now because even though he wouldn't admit it, he found it funny. She maneuvered her way under the blankets and decided to make him wake up.

He had his head turned away from her so she leaned over him and lightly breathed on his ear. "Broody, wake up," she whispered as she lightly ran her fingertips up and down his naked back. And damn that boy had one of the sexiest backs she had ever seen. He didn't move but she thought she heard something along the lines of a moan come from him. She took her bare foot and ran it up his calf and Lucas turned slightly in the bed.

"Brooke stop, get off me," he yelled at her. Brooke knew when he was being grouchy in the mornings and when he was seriously pissed off and right now he sounded like the latter.

"Ooookay. Sorry," she said sarcastically and got off the bed and threw her clothes on. He heard her pick up her bag and turned over to see her at the door.

"Where you going," he asked. All he got in reply was a 'home' and the door slamming.

"Fuck," he yelled and slammed his fist into his pillow. Nathan came in and asked where Brooke was and Lucas told him home and to get out of his room. He didn't mean to be mean to either of them but he currently had a raging hard on and he didn't want anyone to know about it. It was the way Brooke was rubbing up against him. He was afterall a twenty-one year old guy and he was used to his morning sex with his girlfriend. He got up, grabbed his clothes and headed to the shower.

"Stupid jerk," Brooke growled and slammed her front door. Lucas was a real jerk this morning and being rejected always sucked. It made her so insecure and it wasn't like she was trying to have sex with him for God's sake! They were always flirty and this morning he just crossed the line into a prick!

"Morning honey, what's wrong," her mother asked as she came into the living room and sat next to Brooke on the couch.

"Lucas," Brooke huffed and folded her arms across her chest. She noticed the look her mother gave her and continued. "He was a real jerk this morning."

"What happened," Karen asked and ran her hands through her daughter's hair. She knew that Brooke would tell her. She and her daughter had a really close relationship and they talked about everything together. She knew that Brooke had always liked Lucas and that sometimes their friendship was hard, especially when it came to the boy and his girlfriends.

"Well Nathan came home and I was really excited about that. I haven't seen him forever and you know how much he means to me," Brooke said rambling. "But anyways, I was being flirty with Lucas to wake him up and he kinda freaked out on me," she said and frowned.

"Okay sweetheart. What do you mean flirty," her mother asked already knowing the answer.

"I was just rubbing his back and…well rubbing my foot up his leg," Brooke said and blushed. She knew her mother would get what she was saying and not say anything. Brooke was never embarrassed about talking sex and stuff with her mom.

"Maybe he got freaked out because he liked it," Karen offered. She noticed the look her daughter gave her that said, 'You've got to be kidding me!' "Well maybe he was just uncomfortable because he has a girlfriend."

"Maybe. I'm gonna go call Rachel though mom so I'll talk to you later," she said as she leaned over and gave her mom a kiss on the head.

_"So what do I owe the pleasure?"Rachel asked when she answered the phone._

"I need advice Rach! I'm so confused," Brooke whined.

_"Let me guess? Lucas."_

"How did you know," Brooke asked as she picked at the strings on her comforter and scanned her room with her eyes. She stopped on a picture of her and Lucas from before prom. It was her favorite picture because although they each had different dates, they took lots of pictures together. Brooke always looked at them and pretended that Lucas had been her date. He did look real good in a tux!

_"I stopped by last night to visit with mom and dad and they said you were staying with Lucas. Don't you think the both of you are a little too old for sleepovers B?"_

"It's not like that Rach! I just didn't want to be home last night. I had a bad week at work and with everything going on at home with Nick I just needed a break."

_"I tried to talk to them B, but you know how it is. Mom and dad love us but sometimes they refuse to see the big picture. We are their kids and they don't want to think anything bad. You know you can always come over to my place."_

Tears welled in Brooke's eyes. "I love my family Rae, you know I do but sometimes when I see what goes on I get so angry. I stay extra hours at work or hide away at Luke's house. I can't leave mom and dad because they need the help financially. I love them too much to watch them sink. I've tried to talk to Nick, but he just glosses over everything. He always tells me things are good and nothings wrong. I know you have your own problems and I don't want to burden you and Coop with anything more."

_"Don't cry B. I am your sister and you never make me feel like you're a burden. Coop will not mind you coming her whenever you feel like you want to and you know it. He loves you. And as far as Nick…he is my brother and I love him but until he admits that he has a problem no one can help him. Mom and dad just have to force him to grow up or get out. He's an adult and needs to get his life together."_

"I know," Brooke said as she wiped the tears that had escaped her eyes.

_"So now onto the next thing. Did you finally tell Lucas that you are in love with him?"_

"No!" Brooke shrieked. "I was just rubbing on him this morning and he freaked on me. I think I may have upset him," she said and got annoyed when Rachel laughed. "Don't laugh at me Rae!"

_"I'm not laughing at you B. You do realize that you probably gave the kid morning wood and he was embarrassed."_

"I…no…it's not like that with him. You know he is with Lindsey Rae," Brooke tried to argue but was cut off by her sister.

_"Okay B, I'm gonna give it to you straight. I am older than you and I have been through a lot of shit that you know about. I know that Luke has a girlfriend, I've met her..and don't really care for her, but that boy has some type of feelings for you that aren't just friendship. Don't roll your eyes at me little sis because I'm being honest. I don't care how much you guys are friends..at twenty-one years old a guy doesn't share his bed with someone he doesn't like in some way or another. And I'm pretty sure he had to take a cold shower after you stomped out if I know the both of you well enough," Rachel laugh._

"Well….i didn't..he was…oh my God why is everything so confusing?"

_"Because you are in love with him!"_

"I think the best thing to do is just give myself some space from him for a while. I kind of need to just stop being so attached to him. Besides I think I can find a way to stay preoccupied..Nathan is home now," Brooke said and smiled thinking about the dark haired Scott brother.

_"Ohh Nathan…the other brother. Now you should definitely give up the school boy crush on Lucas and tap the other brother," Rachel said and her Brooke laugh and say 'No.' "Oh come on B…you guys have this weird, freaky, flirty relationship and I'm sure Nathan would be up for a little fun! Besides you know I always had a soft spot for the dark haired, older brother. I never got why every guy you liked was a Ken wannabe with blonde hair and blue eyes."_

Brooke laughed at her sisters antics. They definitely had different tastes in men. She was just about to make a comment back when her cell went off. "Rae I gotta go, I got another call. I'll talk to you after"

_"K..love ya sis!"_

Brooke glanced at her phone and saw it was Lucas. She didn't feel like taking to Lucas right now so she clicked ignore and sent it to voicemail. She frowned when she saw that she had four texts from him. She must have not heard her phone go off. She clicked on them as she sank down onto her bed.

_-B I'm sorry. I was a jerk. Call me?_

_-I know ur pissed and I was out of line. Plz call._

_-Crazy girl answer the phone!_

_-Ur starting 2 piss me off. Do NOT ignore me Davis!_

She slammed her phone shut and got annoyed when she felt it buzz again. Of course it was another text from Lucas. When he was a jerk he usually went out of his way to apologize. Brooke just didn't feel like talking to him. She sighed and opened her phone.

_-Ok I said I was sorry. I'm getting dressed n coming over. U no I hate when u r mad. U want a coffee?_

Brooke smiled and then frowned. It bugged her how much Lucas knew her. He knew that she would be crabby in the morning without her cup or coffee or that she would be a total bitch to him for at least a day after a fight. She felt really embarrassed though and she didn't want to face him right now. She picked up her phone and typed him a reply.

Luke don't come over rite now. I was talking 2 mom & sis and didn't c u callin. I'm not pissed just need some space. Have a good weekend and I'll see u sometime nxt wk.

~B

Her phone beeped moments later letting her know he replied.

_Why u need space? I said I was sorry. Is everything ok? I thought we were spending the weekend 2gether..I was looking forward 2 some time with u ~L_

I changed my mind. I think it would b best if we just didn't hang out right now. Spend some time wit Nate & Lindsey.

3 B

_Fuck that Brooke! What is really going on? I'm comin over_

Now he really was getting under her skin. Why couldn't he just listen to her and give her space. Sure he was her best friend but it didn't mean she had to tell him every little thing on her mind.

NO Luke! If u come over I'll leave! And ? 4 u..What the fuck was that this morning? U were a DICK!

She was starting to think he wasn't going to reply after a few minutes when her phone went off. No wonder it took forever!

_I don't know y u r being a real bitch! We r SUPPOSED to be best friends! U no Lindsey is away so stop pushing me 2 her! And the reason I freaked this morning was bc I had a hard on! Is that what u wanted 2 hear? For fuck's sake I was embarrassed & I didn't want u to think it was you! But u no what? Do whatever I'm sick of ur shit!_

He really struck a nerve with her. Who did he think he was? He was supposed to be her best friend and he was shitting on her because of a stupid hard on! It's not like Brooke had never seen one and she knew that happened to guys in the morning. She was real sick of everyone flipping out on her and all she wanted to do was cry. Of all people, Lucas knew she didn't have things easy!

F U Scott! I am sick of always being there only when Lindsey is busy. That is not what a best friend is! Grow up Lucas. I never thought it was because of me….god forbid any guy found anything I did a turn on. And if u r so sick of my shit then forget all about me! I'm done with this! Consider our friendship done bc that is what U want! ~B

Within seconds she had a response.

_U no I don't mean that. I'm sorry. Ur my best friend B and I do love u. I'm sorry for being a dick. Can we meet up?_

No. Go call Lindsey –B

_Wht is ur problem? U r acting all jealous of her -L_

That's real nice Luke. I'm not jealous, I'm just not gonna b there bc she isn't. Find a new friend for that shit –B

_I'm coming over. U R goin 2 tell me wht the fuck ur problem is -L_

Brooke didn't even have to think of the answer as she typed a no in response. She text Nate real quick and asked him to meet up with her at the ice cream shop and turned her phone off. She knew Nathan would say yes. She also knew that Lucas would try to call and then he would show up. She knew Nathan and her had a lot of catching up to do and she was sure they could find plenty to do in town…and away from Lucas.

"B. Davis where you go this morning," Nathan asked as he enveloped her into a hug when he met her on the pier near the ice cream shop she loved.

"Your brother is an ass so I left," she said and shrugged like it was no big deal.

Nathan knew something was up between the two of them because neither wanted to speak of the other and brushed off talking about the mornings events. So Nathan decided on a more flirty approach. "Have I told you that you are like a fine wine," he said and smiled when he saw her arch her brow. "You keep getting better with age," he said and they both chuckled.

"You are so dumb," Brooke said as she pulled him into a hug. "God I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," he said as he held her tighter, closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.

Brooke grabbed his hand and walked with him to get ice cream. He chuckled as he pulled out his wallet to pay. "You are so predictable Brooke. Every single time we get ice cream you always get bubble gum flavor. Ever think of spicing it up a bit, ya know being adventurous and trying a new flavor."

"I like what I like. And besides with you home I have all the spice I need," she said and grabbed his butt playfully.

He looked at her playfully and swatted her hand away. "Careful Davis. It's been a while and you get to friendly and I might cross the friendship line."

Brooke smiled and leaned up to his ear. "Play your cards right and maybe you could benefit from our friendship," she said as she walked away and threw a look over her shoulder at a stunned looking Nathan. As she was looking at him she realized how much he had changed since she saw him two years ago. He had definitely gotten better looking, more buff and got himself a haircut that defined all his features. If Brooke wasn't careful she knew she could end up crushing on her best friend.

They ate their ice cream on the pier in a comfortable silence. That was one thing with them that Brooke loved. She never felt like she had to constantly have a conversation with Nathan. They could just be around eachother and be content. Nathan was the one person who knew absolutely everything going on in her life. They finished off their ice creams, Nathan threw an arm over her shoulder and they headed down to the beach.

When they got to a spot that Brooke was content with Nathan sat down and Brooke rested comfortably in between his legs and rested on his chest. He brought his arms around her and held her close. "How are things at home," he asked as he saw her stare out at the water.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Same as usual. I want to help him Nathan, I do but I just don't know what to do." Nathan was the only one who knew what she was dealing with at home. For some reason she had confided in only him and maybe it was because he had been far away.

"Have you tried confronting him? Just sitting down and talking to him," he asked as he rested his head on top of hers.

"I did. So has everyone else but he swears he doesn't have a problem. My parents take what he says and believes it but Rachel and me know it's not the truth. I can't just rummage through his stuff but I can see it all over his face. He isn't sleeping much, he's always running out and his face is so drawn out. I know that he is on drug because we already went down this road before," Brooke said and sighed deeply.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear but you can't help someone who won't admit they have a problem Brooke. We both know that. I've been down that road before and you were the one who helped me change. Have I told you how much I love you for that," he asked as she looked up at him.

"I love you too buddy," she said as she shifted in his arms to face him. "Let's go away next weekend," she asked.

"Next weekend huh? Oh that is perfect because Lucas and Lindsey are supposed to go away too and they invited me. I can just bring you to keep me company." He noticed that she got a look over her face that kind of said how come I didn't know about this?

"Huh. Nice of Lucas to invite me," Brooke said about to begin her rant when Nathan's phone went off. He held up his finger to her, signaling to just give him a minute. He glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was Lucas.

"Hey Nate, listen I know this may sound weird but I noticed you went out and I stopped by Brooke's house and she isn't here. Any chance you are with her?"

"Hey Luke," he said and noticed that Brooke mouthed that she wasn't with him if he asked. "Brooke…uh..no I haven't seen her," he sound even though he knew that he didn't sound convincing.

He heard Lucas let out a frustrated sigh. "Look I know you are with her. You are a really terrible liar Nate. Is she okay? Can I talk to her," he paused for a second. "Please." He sounded almost desperate.

Nathan wasn't sure what to do. He tried to hand Brooke the phone but she just walked away. "Hey Luke, she's fine…she uh..she just doesn't," he said trying to pick his words carefully.

Lucas already knew what was next. "She doesn't want to talk to me."

"No I'm sorry Luke. Listen she just has a lot going on. Speaking of…I know you had invited me with you and Lindsey next weekend. I asked Brooke if she wanted to go, but if that isn't cool I can take her somewhere else."

"What? No it's not okay. I thought we could spend time together. What's the point if you are going to spend all that time with Brooke," Lucas said really annoyed.

"What's the big deal Luke? Lindsey is going to be there too so I'm sure you won't be spending all this quality time with me," Nathan bit back just as annoyed. "Why don't you tell me the real problem," Nathan said already knowing his brother was getting mad at him for no reason.

"She's _my _best friend Nathan. Now that you are back it's like I am invisible. She told me she wanted space so that's why I didn't ask her. Before you came home things were fine and she talked to me and now she won't even answer a lousy text."

"Chill. I'm not taking away your friend. And when did Brooke say she wanted space? She never mentioned that to me so I'm sure that this isn't what this is about," Nathan said knowing that there was something else underlying in Luke's reasoning.

"Okay fine. Do you have feelings for her Nate?" Lucas asked.

"What? I really hope that you are kidding right now Luke because we are just friends."

"Yeah sure. Gotta go, I'll talk to you later," Lucas said and slammed his phone shut. Nathan just starred at his phone and looked between his phone and the girl down the beach.

Okay so here is the next chapter. I figured since I am in the northeast and buried in so much fucking snow I'd write. Not like there is much else I can do since I'm trapped at home and can't get to work! So this chapter this actually due to the reviews I received..they were great and gave me so much motivation! So review some more! I'll try and get the next chapter up before the weekend is over!


	3. And It All Falls Down

_Okay I'll start off with review stuff:_

_BDavisLScott23—I loved your review. They always bring a smile to my face! And you won't have to see Lindsey for too long I promise._

_Crazygirl54—Thanks for the review! I can promise that Brathan won't fall in love, but I do need him to get Lucas's ass in gear for certain aspects of the story._

_Alysef—I loved your review. It made me happy that you liked what I did so thanks!_

_Dianehermans—thank you for always reviewing!_

_CaseyJr—Thanks for the review. We will see some Brooke/Nick interaction…actually in this chapter! **Lucas, Lindsey & Brooke are 21, Nathan is 24, Rachel is 25 and Nick is 27.** Sorry I should have put that in there!_

_Tay—I flippin love your reviews! They make me so incredibly happy and I think this is my favorite story of mine too. It's fun to write and the ideas seem to flow the best. And I love how your reviews are so in-depth. Sometimes you see things that I may have not elaborated on and you give me motivation to expand other ideas. So thank you because your review is what made me start this next UD! Also what is circle of death? Lol Yeah we have over 6 foot high snow banks and it's so hard to go anywhere!_

_Pam—thanks for the review!_

_Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone_

Brooke was packing her bags for the weekend away. She had been able to get today off from work to start her long weekend so she was thankful of that. She had gone back and forth with the idea of going away with Luke, Nate and Lindsey. She didn't want the group dynamic to seem like a double date kind of thing and she had still not talked to Lucas since their fight. Nathan had begged her though because he said he didn't want to be the third wheel so he guilted her into finally going.

She was actually really tired today. She had worked four thirteen-hour days this week and she hadn't slept much. Her parents had been arguing a lot lately. Her dad was getting frustrated because he couldn't find a job and he had turned to drinking. Brooke didn't worry about it all that much because she knew her father wasn't a drunk, he was just frustrated with the economy. Her mother didn't help because she would say stupid shit that she knew would get under Keith's skin. Most nights it ended with her going down and playing referee and then getting her parents to calm down. By the time she went to bed each night her parents were fine. Then as soon as she thought it would turn into a peaceful night she would hear Nick going in and out.

She pushed the thought from her mind and zipped up her bag. Even though they were only going for two days she had packed enough clothes for a week. But her motto was better to be prepared for everything. She walked over to her jewelry box and opened the door to grab her necklace. Lucas had bought her a beautiful god necklace that had a past, present and future charm in diamonds for her twentieth birthday and she thought it would look really pretty with the outfit that she wore. Okay that was strange. She knew that the last time she took it off she placed it back in there. That was the one piece of jewelry that meant everything to her so she was always careful with it.

She walked out of her room and into the kitchen, finding her parents having a discussion over coffee at the table. "Mom, did you borrow my necklace that Lucas got me?"

Her mother turned around at the sound of her voice and looked at her questioningly. "No sweetie. I haven't touched anything of yours since I borrowed your clip like two months ago," she said as she saw Brooke about to turn around and head back to her room. "Brooke, can you sit down? Your dad and I would like to talk to you about something," Karen said and by the look on her parents face she knew that it was something serious. She slowly walked to the table and pulled the chair out to take a seat.

She looked between her parents, waiting for one of them to say something and it was her father that started. "Brooke we have a problem."

_Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight_

"Nathan we have to leave if we are going to beat the traffic. Didn't you tell Brooke to meet us here like an hour ago," Lindsey asked annoyed. This past week she had been a little more short than usual, especially when the subject turned to Brooke.

"I did, give me a break," he said and glared at her. He never did care much for the girl his brother dated. Hell he even like Peyton more and that was saying something because they rarely got along. "Let me try her phone again," Nathan said before Lindsey started again and then Lucas got on his back.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan said happily. "Listen you are late and everyone is….Brooke are you okay," Nathan asked hearing her sob. "Brooke what happened," Nathan asked seeing Lucas walking towards him with a questioning look. "Just calm down and breathe, " he said as he walked away from the other two.

"What's wrong, is Brooke okay? Let me talk to her," Lucas said grabbing for Nathan's phone unsuccessfully. It made him panic when he heard that she was upset or that something had happened. Brooke was never the type of girl to cry over something small so he knew whatever it was that it was serious. He didn't care that they had a fight and still hadn't spoken. If something was wrong he wanted to be there for her. He waited till Nathan hung up and then waited for answers.

"Look guys I'm gonna stay behind. Brooke needs a friend and I don't feel right leaving her alone," Nathan said trying not to make eye contact with Lucas. He knew his brother would be fuming but he had promised Brooke he wouldn't say anything. This was something huge for her and it wasn't his news to share.

"Nathan," Lucas said and got in his face. "Brooke is _my_ best friend. If something is wrong I should know."

"Lucas it's just family stuff. Brooke asked me not to say anything," and then he saw the rage in his brothers face.

Lucas punched the truck and startled both Nathan and Lindsey. "What the fuck do you know that I don't," he said and clenched his fist at his side.

"Luke," Nathan tried to reason with Lucas but he wouldn't listen, just demanded answers. Nathan was stuck in between a rock and hard place. Lucas was his brother but he promised Brooke he wouldn't say anything. He knew Lucas was about to flip out even more so than already. Lindsey tried to get Lucas's attention but he just waved her off. Lindsey got into her car, slammed the door and drove away and he sighed heavily and dropped his shoulders.

"It's….it's her brother Luke. Nick has been battling a drug problem."

Lucas just looked at Nathan dumbfounded. He knew something was wrong with Brooke, but he never would have guessed this. He felt numb that he didn't know something like this was affecting his best friend. This wasn't something small that she could have brushed away. This was something huge and Lucas knew that it would affect Brooke profoundly and he suddenly wondered how long he has been clueless about everything. He finally backed away a little defeated. "How long Nathan," he asked eerily calm.

"For about six months... he has been lying to everyone."

"No…how long have you known about all of this," he asked and brought his gaze back to his brother's face. He knew he wasn't going to like whatever answer came from his mouth but when he told him that he knew about it since the beginning Lucas flipped out. Before he knew what he was doing he brought his fist up and punched Nathan square in the jaw.

Nathan was caught off guard and felt the need to fight back but he couldn't bring himself to hit Lucas. He knew that fighting with him wouldn't do any good and right about now nothing he said would be of any comfort. He settled on the first thing he could think of. "Why the hell did you just hit me asshole?"

Lucas tried to keep himself in check but his resolve was quickly fading. He had spent countless hours with Brooke and she never mentioned anything. He knew something was wrong but he never pushed the subject. And in all of that time she was confiding in his brother! Everyone always choose Nathan over him but he couldn't come to grips with the fact that Brooke would do that. "She is _my_ best friend Nathan. You have everything," he said and threw his hands out to make a point. "You are mom and dads favorite, you did better in school, you went to a better college, all of my friends like you better and," he said and collected another breath. "Why couldn't you just let me have one person? One person who is my friend and would confide in me over you! I'm supposed to be there for her and help her through stuff like this and she choose you. She picked you over me," he said as tears brimmed his eyes as he backed away from his brother and his house.

Nathan just watched his brother walk away. He was actually surprised at what just came out of Lucas' mouth. He never knew his brother felt inferior to him. He would have never stepped over that boundary had he known that his brother felt that strongly about his friendship with Brooke. Come to think of it,\ he should have known. Brooke was one of the only things that made his brother happy and he had taken that. He rubbed his jaw as he watched his brother storm down the road and hung his head. He knew where he was headed and this was one battle that he had to stay out of no matter how much he wanted to stop it.

_Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight_

Keith and Karen had stepped out to go and make arrangements at a local rehab center and Brooke stayed home to wait and see if Nick would come stumbling home. She was sitting on the couch and about fifteen minutes after her parents left Nick came strolling through the door whistling. She stood from the couch and clutched the receipt in her hand as she approached him.

"Nick we need to talk," she said as she stood in front of him defiantly.

He smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "Not right now B. I'm tired and gotta catch some sleep before I go out later," he said and side stepped her.

She was angry and she couldn't push this problem aside any longer. She reached her hand out and grabbed his arm. He turned around and looked at her curiously. "Nick you have a problem and we are going to talk about it."

He laughed and tried to brush her off. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said and looked at her like he had no clue what she meant.

"You're on drugs Nick and don't you dare try to deny it," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He leaned in close as if testing her. "You don't know shit," he said angrily."Mind your own fucking business and go be a good little girl and do what you do best. Help mom and dad, talk shit to Rachel and be the one everyone loves…oh wait except you can't have the one person you really love because he doesn't give two shit about you," he hissed into her face.

His word stung because she did love her brother, but he knew just where to hit her where it hurt. Before she could stop herself she slapped him across the face and stepped back. "I'd rather be a goody-to-shoes than a drug addict."

He turned on his heel and stormed off to his room and she followed him. "If you're looking for your pills they are gone. I flushed them," she said as he turned to her with a rage in his eyes that she had never seen before. It almost scared her that she was alone with him.

He stormed over to her and took her by the arms. His grip was painful, but she refused to let him know he was hurting her. "You little bitch, you had no right. Give me back my shit," he said as he shook her.

She managed to break free from his grip and push him backwards. "I had every fucking right. You stole from me," she said and threw the receipt at him. "You sold my necklace and you sold mom's guitar. How could you," she said as the tears finally fell from her eyes.

She watched as her brothers anger faded and was replaced with shame. He slumped away from her and walked to his bed. She watched him reach under the bed and pull some thing out. Her eyes widened and her back hit the wall when she saw the handgun. "I'm so sorry Brooke," he said as he sat and played with the gun.

She felt fear run through her veins, but not for herself. She knew her brother was in a bad place and right now she didn't know how to handle the situation. She had never been in this position and now she knew she had to talk him through this. She just hoped that she could get through to him and she prayed her parents would be back soon.

"I am so ashamed," he said as he started to tremble and the tears flowed from his eyes. She slowly made her way over to the bed and sat next to him. He sobbed harder when she pulled him into a hug.

"I can't do this anymore B. I can't do this to me or to you guys. You deserve so much more than what I am…what I've become," he said as he turned the gun in his hands. Brooke watched every movement and slowly brought her hands to cover his on the gun and tried to move it away. She sobbed as she tried to change the outcome.

"Nick I love you. Mom and dad love you. Rachel loves you. Doing what you are thinking about right now is not the answer. None of us want that Nick. We just want to get you some help," she said and breathed as he slowly loosened his grip and let her take the gun from his hand. She moved it away from him and onto the bed as she sank to the floor in fron of him and pulled him into a hug.

She heard the front door slam and breathed a sigh of relief that her parents were back. That was until she heard the voice.

"Brooke," he yelled not caring who heard him. He was angry and he wasn't going to hide it anymore.

She panicked. Right now her brother was in a bad place and she didn't want anything more to go wrong. She tried her best to even out her voice as she held her crying brother in her arms. "It's okay Nick. We are going to help you I promise," she soothed her brother. She tried to keep her tears hidden but seeing her brother so broken hurt her so deeply. She couldn't hold them back anymore and she couldn't help her brother and deal with Lucas, he would just have to wait.

She wasn't responding but he knew she was home. He went up to her bedroom but she wasn't in there. He knew her parents were out because the car was gone. He peeked his head into their room and she wasn't there either. He listened for a moment and heard a quiet sob and made his way towards Nick's room. He rounded the corner and was met with a sight that he never imaged. Brooke was holding Nick who was crying and there was a gun on the bed. She looked back at him with tear stained eyes and he felt a pain in his chest, maybe fear.

"Lucas," she croaked out as he slowly approached. She looked between him and the gun and shook her head silently asking him to take it away. He approached slowly and picked it up. "Please call my parents and ask them to come home," she asked as she pulled her brother closer. He nodded his head and left the room. He knew that Nick wouldn't want him there and neither did she. They were having a moment and he wasn't needed there. He called Keith's cell phone and told him the situation. He sat on the couch and waited. He couldn't leave her alone and he wouldn't leave until he had spoken to her.

An hour later and Nick was in the car with a packed bag on the way to rehab. Rachel hadn't been in town but when called her and Cooper said they would head over. Brooke had gotten them to stay where they were. She knew Nick was ashamed and didn't want to see anyone else. He wouldn't even leave his room until Lucas had gone up to Brooke's room. On his way out the door he asked Brooke to stay behind and hugged her. He apologized for stealing her stuff and for letting her down. She just held on to him tight and told him none of that mattered. All that she cared about was that he got the help he needed and told him she would always be here for him. She watched from the front door as they drove away and the tears streamed down her face.

She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Lucas come back down. She didn't even realize that he was in the same room until she felt his arms pull her into his chest. She turned in his arms and buried her head in his neck. He held her but it was different. She knew he was angry. She knew that the moment he walked into her house, but he was trying to keep it at bay. Finally she got her emotions in check and pulled out of his arms to look into his eyes.

"I…you…thanks," she said shyly. For the first time she wasn't sure what to say to him.

"Why didn't you tell me Brooke," he asked her in a broken voice.

She was nervous and not quite sure how to answer that. She pulled at the sleeves of her sweatshirt as she made her way to the couch. She knew he would be following. He sat beside her and she sighed heavily. "I didn't want anyone to know," she settled on.

"Except Nathan. I mean who better to confide in than him," he said bitterly.

She finally looked at him, but now he was avoiding her gaze. "It's not like that Luke," she said and tried to reach for his hand but he pulled away. Suddenly she felt a bit angry with him. "The first night I knew I called you. I had been crying and you didn't even notice," she said and watched as he looked at her puzzled. "Oh yeah that's right Luke," she said and stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "You were screwing Lindsey and told me you would call me back. Well I needed a friend so I called Nathan. You called me back two days later," she hissed out and watched as his face fell.

He stood and she could see a whole range of emotions cross his face. "Brooke," he whispered her name. "I'm sorry I didn't know. I…I should have known. If I did you know I would have come over and been with you. I'm so sorry."

"I can't do this anymore Luke," she said and her whole demeanor dropped.

_I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble_

_I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends_  
_Don't want to be,_  
_Alone tonight_

"Do what," he asked her almost knowing her answer but dreading it.

"I confided in Nathan because he is a good friend to me," she said and saw how he tried to stop her but she held up her hand to stop him. "Nathan is so wonderful to me Luke, but you. It's different," she said and finally made eye contact with him. "You've changed so much Luke. I used to be able to come to you with anything and lately I can only talk to you if it doesn't interfere with your plans with Lindsey or if she's out of town."

"That's not fair and you know it Brooke. I never made you feel guilty when you shut me out for Felix," he said trying to defend himself.

"Are you kidding me," she asked incredulously. "You took every opportunity to make me feel guilty that I was with him instead of with you. Even when you were with Peyton or Lindsey you got mad when I was with anyone else. If I confided in them and not you, you would flip out on me."

"I was trying to protect you for crying out loud," he said and ran his hands through his hair. "Every guy you dated was trash and you know it!"

"That's real nice Luke. You're one to talk. This coming from the same guy who fucked Theresa when you and Lindsey took a break, but it really wasn't a break now was it," she bit back angrily. It hurt her when he made her feel like she only went for losers and would never do any better.

"You don't know shit Brooke," he said leaning in closer. "What happens in my relationships is none of your business. Why do you even care who I sleep with? Are you jealous because lately this seems to be all we talk about? Peyton, Lindsey, Theresa…and while you're at it you missed Nicky," he said angrily. "Yeah I was sleeping with your friend after Peyton and I broke up," told her.

She looked at him like he was a complete stranger. "Who are you Lucas? I mean you say you are my best friend but I don't know anything about you. You aren't the guy I thought you were. You are way different than you let on and still you blame me for not telling you every little detail of my life," she yelled out and clenched her fists at her side. She could feel her fingernails digging into her palm. "And that's why I confide in Nathan because you two are so different and he has been more of a friend to me the past month than you have been in years," she spit out. She saw the anger in his eyes and knew it mirrored her own.

"Different," he said bitterly. "I should have known. I mean, fuck it's Nathan. Everyone loves Nathan," he said dramatically and threw his hands up in the air and turned away from her to the door. "I thought you were different too, but I guess I was way off. I'm done. You want Nathan to be your best friend than have at it. Have a great life," he said as he turned the door handle but stopped at her words.

"It is different Lucas because Nathan is just my friend. If you hadn't noticed for the past seven fucking years, I have been in love with you," she yelled out and then realized what she said as he stood frozen at the door. She hadn't meant to say it but she just couldn't hold it in anymore. It was out in the open now and she knew that he had heard her. "I guess it was hard to notice in-between all of the girls you have been fucking in the mean time," she said to the boy in front of her who looked completely clueless.

"What did you just say," he asked, not sure if he had just heard her right. There is no way she just said what he thought she did.

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

_Oh I want to say this right_  
_And it has to be tonight_  
_Just need you to know, oh yeah_

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review and give me your thoughts. Two updates in one week! 


	4. Imagine That

I know when he's been on your mind  
That distant look is in your eyes  
I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over  
It's not the way I choose to live  
And something somewhere's gotta give  
A share in this relationship gets older, older

Brooke sat on her bed picking at her toenails as she applied a fresh coat of red polish across them. Peyton sat at the opposite end of the bed with a mud green mask covering her face and fresh cut cucumbers blocking her eyes. Tonight Brooke had needed a girls night after the events of the day. She was mental spent and since Rachel was away the next best thing was the only other female that she was friendly with. She had known that everyone would know soon enough about her brother and she would rather tell Peyton herself.

Peyton stretched her legs out in front of her and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "So how long will Nick be in rehab," she asked as Brooke finished putting her polish on and stuffed the cotton between her toes.

Brooke glanced up and sighed heavily. "At least six weeks. It's all up to the doctor. Because he is over eighteen he technically could walk out at any time he chose. But I really want to believe that he is going to get the help he needs and not leave until he is better," she said as she pulled her legs forward and rested her chin on her knees.

"Nick's a good kid Brooke. I honestly don't think he would have even gone to rehab if he didn't want to. I'm not sure if I ever told you this," she said as she shifted on the bed and sat beside Brooke. "My cousin Lexi well she died of a drug overdose three years ago. We were the same age and I didn't get along too well with her, but we tried to get her help so many times. She refused to admit she had a problem, she wouldn't go to rehab and one night she partied a little too hard," Peyton said with a shrug of her shoulders. She glanced over a Brooke and pulled her into a hug. "So see, Nick is already like three steps ahead of her and I'm pretty sure he actually cares about his family."

Brooke smiled a t Peyton. Sure at one time she had been insanely jealous of her but she had actually turned out to be a pretty great friend.

"Okay not to sound like I'm not enjoying myself because I am, but can I ask you a question?"

Brooke nodded her head. She kind of already knew what Peyton was thinking.

"How come you called me? Isn't Lucas like your best friend in the world? I would have figured that you would want him here over anyone else," Peyton asked curiously.

Brooke let out a half snort/ grunt sound. She looked at Peyton and threw her head back on the pillow. "I'm pretty sure Lucas is furious with me and I'm not sure if we are even friends after today," she said as she closed her eyes.

She knew Peyton was looking at her as if she had two head. As soon as she realized what Brooke said she finally spoke. "What? You and Lucas not friends... I'm pretty sure one of you would have to die before that happened," she said as she leaned on her elbow to face Brooke.

Brooke curled herself up on her side and tucked her pillow further under her head. "You know Lucas and I have always had such a dysfunctional relationship," she chuckled. "Even the first day we met we had a fight."

_(-)_

_Brooke always knew when her parents were taking her to meet new friends. After her morning bath her mother would put her in one of her pretty dress and put her hair in pigtails. Even at five Brooke hated to have her hair up. At some point during the day she would pull the elastics from her hair and it would be a wild mess. Today was no different because her mother had put her in a pretty red dress with a bow on the back with her lace socks and her white ballerina shoes._

_Brooke usually didn't mind going with her parents because she had her siblings with her. Nick would be coming but Rachel was at her friend Hilarie's birthday party. Her father was going to have lunch with his co-worker Dan and he had suggested that he bring the family. He had a son that was Brooke's age and another son that could play some video games with Nick. Deb was really looking forward to getting to know Karen. She didn't have many friends and Karen was in the same boat. _

_They arrived at the Scott house and Brooke thought she was at a castle. Of course her parents had a place of their own but this house was really big. The Scott family had met them outside and Nick and Nathan ran into the house right away to play a new video game that Dan had bought for the occasion. Dan had asked Lucas to take Brooke out back so they could play and after a conversation with his father he reluctantly agreed._

_They got out back and Lucas walked away to go into the sand box. Brooke followed him and stood right before him._

_"Hi, I am Brooke Penelope Davis," she said proudly. _

_Lucas stood up in the sandbox and pulled her ponytail. "You're a girl. You can't play because you have cooties," he said and ran away from the teary eyed child._

_Brooke was angry that he was mean to her. She stomped over to the jungle gym and stood in front of him. He had a funny haircut so Brooke grabbed onto the little bit of hair she could and he let out a scream. "You are a mean boy Lucas," she said._

_"Let go, let go," he yelled as he tried to pry his hair from he hands. Brooke stuck her tongue out at him and pushed him down the slide butt first. _

_(-)_

You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight someone who isn't even there  
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you I don't care if that's not fair

Peyton and Brooke were laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes. Brooke hadn't thought about that in so long. She went on to explain that both of their parents came out and they were both placed in a corner for twenty minutes. Lucas had been the first to march over and apologize. He had offered her a few of his G.I. Joes and they sat and played for hours before they sat on the floor and Lucas read her his favorite book. After that day both children had bothered their parents incessantly until another play date was set up. And then from that point on they became inseparable best friends.

"I can't believe he pulled your pig tails," Peyton snorted. "It seems so unlike Lucas," she said as Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"Ehh nothing surprises me when it comes to him. I've been around him long enough to see all of his sides," Brooke said and shrugged.

Peyton was just about to say something when Brooke's bedroom door opened and Rachel appeared in her PJ's and with an overnight bag. She smiled when she saw how happy that made Brooke as she jumped off the bed and pulled her sister into a hug.

"What are you doing here? You and Coop are supposed to be on a romantic weekend away," Brooke asked as she pulled away.

Rachel grumbled. "For God's sake bitch you just ruined my top with your nasty face mask," Rachel said as she tried to brush it off.

"Cool it Rae. It's only a top you sleep in," Brooke said and smacked her ass as she went back to the bed.

"Yeah well when Coop and I are about to get it on I don't want him to get turned off from the green goo," she said as she threw her bag on the floor and sat on the bed. She looked at Brooke quizzically for a moment and then pointed to Peyton. "Okay awkward moment. I'm pretty sure you are upset about Nick but mostly Luke so you have his ex with you," she asked dumbfounded.

Brooke noticed Peyton shift uncomfortable. "Peyt is cool Rae. She already knows about how I feel and she came over to cheer me up," she said as she patted Peyton's knee. "And I must say she is doing a pretty kick ass job," Brooke said as she leaned back against her headboard. They all sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before Peyton spoke up.

"I'm pretty sure Lucas has feelings for you. Or he did when we broke up" she said before she realized what she was saying. She clapped her hand over her mouth and looked to see Rachel smirking and Brooke with her mouth hanging open.

"Oh this is rich," Rachel said and chuckled. "Now you have to finish this," she said as she sat beside the two girls on the bed.

"Okay so it was right around the time we broke up," Peyton said as she shifted on the bed to face the other two.

(-)

_"Hey Peyt what's up," Lucas said as the curly haired blonde came through the door and plopped down on his bed. He closed his laptop and put his feet up on the desk. _

_"Okay so I need your advice," She said as she rested her head on her hand. _

_"This is totally hypothetical so keep that in mind," she said and he smiled and nodded. "If you were with someone and let's say the girl spent a lot of time with someone else and you questioned if she may have feelings for the other person would you bring it up or brush it off because she was with you," she asked and noticed how he shifted almost uncomfortably in his chair._

_"Well I don't think I'd question it unless I was given a reason to," he said and pulled his legs down from the chair and leaned on his thighs. He noticed Peyton say okay and sit up. He knew this was a little more than hypothetical. "Hey Peyton, " he said and she looked up to meet his eyes. "What's this all about?"_

_She sighed deeply and opened her mouth to speak just as his phone went off. She noticed he glanced at it and then turned his attention back to her. "You need to get that?"_

_"Nah it's just Brooke. I'll call her back after," he said as he moved over to the bed next to her. "So what's up?"_

_"Actually that was perfect to lead into what I wanted to say," she said and played with her nail polish for a moment. She took a deep breath and looked over to him. "You like Brooke don't you?"_

_He laughed. "Of course, she is my best friend."_

_"No Luke. You like her more than a best friend don't you," she asked and noticed how he averted his eyes away from her. _

_"Peyt…I…Brooke and I are friends. It has never been anything more than that," he settled with._

_"Have you ever wanted it to be more," she asked and noticed him hesitating. Lucas really was a good guy and he didn't like to hurt people. He would never want her to think anything more of his friendship because she knew he would never choose anyone over his brunette best friend. He looked at her and she didn't want him to feel like he had to cover anything up. "I won't be mad Luke. Brooke is amazing and I wouldn't be surprised."_

_"Okay to answer your question, yes. I started liking her when we turned fourteen and she started to get a more…um…well she looked more like a girl," he said and blushed. Peyton couldn't help but laugh at his modesty. _

_"You mean when she got tits and an ass," she helped him and noticed how he blushed profusely and nodded his head. "Okay well then why didn't you ask her out?"_

_"It's complicated. I didn't want to ruin our friendship and she started dating this Chase kid. I figured she wasn't into me so I just turned the feelings off," he said and shrugged._

_"Can I give you my perspective," she asked and he nodded and took hold of her hand. "You have been different since Brooke started dating Felix. And I don't mean in a protective big brother type of way. When we all go out I notice that if he touched her your jaw clenched and when he kisses her your hands ball into fists. Sometimes you look at her like she is the only girl in the world," she said as she leaned into him._

_"It's not like that. I just don't like him and I don't want her to get hurt. She's amazing and trusting and Felix isn't a good guy," he defended._

_"Okay I can accept that," she said and untangled their hands. "What I can't except Luke is that when we were having sex the other night, when you hit your point, you whispered her name," she said and noticed the look of horror on his face. _

_"I…I," he tried to think of anything but failed to come up with anything worth explaining._

_"Look Luke, you're a good guy. I just don't want to be in a relationship with someone who loves someone else. And if we are both being honest I think our hearts aren't in this relationship anymore."_

_"No," he said and leaned towards her. "I want you," he said as he pulled her into a kiss. She knew he didn't want to be alone and he wasn't ready to admit his feelings. She pulled away. "Luke I can't be in a relationship with you," she said as she cradled his face in her hands. "Yes, we have amazing sex but that's all it is anymore. Talk to Brooke," she said and noticed him shake his head. He was a stubborn boy and she knew she would have to work on Brooke to go for Lucas if he was ever going to admit his feelings for the beautiful brunette. She kissed him on the lips once more and then left. _

_(-)_

There are times it seems to me  
I'm sharing you with memories  
I feel it in my heart but I don't show it , show it  
Then there's times you look at me  
As thought I'm all that you could see  
Those times I don't believe it's right I know it , know it

"Hold on Goldilocks," Rachel said and turned towards Peyton. "Didn't you and Lucas continue to fuck around for months after this?"

"Yes. Because Brooke got serious with Felix, her and Lucas didn't talk much and the both of us needed physical release," she said and looked to Brooke who nodded understandingly. "When we had the pregnancy scare we stopped because he didn't want a baby and I definitely didn't want to be a teen mom and having a baby by someone who was in love with someone else."

"Can I ask something," Brooke whispered shyly and Peyton nodded. "What…what was it like being with him? When you guys had your scare how was he," she asked curiously. Lucas had talked to her about it but he was always very guarded.

Peyton chuckled. "If you are asking about the sex…well he is an amazing lover. I love Jake with everything I am and I've been with two other people and no one compares to him. As far as the scare, he was great. We cried together and he was there every step of the way. When we found out it was nothing he was just so sweet. He let his guard completely down for me during that time and I got to know a whole other person. That's why we were able to stay good friends," she said and shrugged.

"So in like inches what are we talking," Rachel asked and they all laughed and Brooke slapped her arm.

"I don't even want to know," Brooke said laughing. They all broke out into hysterics when Peyton hugely over exaggerated.

"Okay bitches you know what this slumber party is missing," Rachel said and arched her brow at the other two looked at her questionly. "Well actually it's missing two things. One is right here," she said as she removed a copy of Beaches from her bag and threw it to Peyton to pop in the DVD player. "And wait one second and I'll be back with the other," she said as she smirked over her shoulder and skipped from the room.

"What is that about," Peyton asked as she threw her thumb towards the door.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and then squealed with delight when she saw Rachel come back in with Nathan behind her. She jumped up and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here," she asked when she pulled back and ran her fingers lightly over his bruised face.

"You mind if I crash? I got punched in the face and left behind while Lucas left and I was sitting home and moping like a little bitch," he said jokingly. "And you fine ass sister dragged me over." Brooke grabbed his hand and made a spot in the middle for him. He sat down on the bed and winked at Brooke. "Oh and Rachel and I came up with a great plan I'll fill you in on later," he said with a sneaky smile.

He patted the seat beside him in a friendly gesture for Peyton and she joined him. Rachel sat beside him on the other side and Brooke huffed. She put her hand on her hips and glared at them all comfy on the bed. "And where I am supposed to sit?" Rachel suggested the floor and Brooke bonked her off the head with a pillow.

"There's room right here," Nathan said and patted the spot between his legs. Brooke crawled up on the bed and snuggled up to him. "You know this is like every guys fantasy. In bed with three hot girls," he said and laughed as they all made gross noises at him as the film started. "Oh shit, Beaches. I think I should have stayed home," he grumbled and they all laughed.

(-)

Lucas was in Myrtle Beach with Lindsey and he was actually pretty relaxed considering the day he had. He had just finished having sex with her so maybe that had relieved some of the tension. He was absentmindedly stroking his fingertips up and down her naked back and she was asleep on his chest. He loves her, but for some reason his mind was miles away. He couldn't stop wondering how everything had turned out the way it did.

Cuz you and I  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
Nowhere inside for me in your life

_Flashback:_

_"I'm in love with you Lucas," he heard and froze. _

_"What did you just say to me," he asked as he turned and faced the brunette girl._

_She looked down from his gaze and picked at her nails before getting the courage to go over to him. She finally stood only inches from him and brought her eyes to his. "You have been so busy looking for reasons to fight with me lately Luke that you barely know me anymore. I have been in love with you for so long and you are clueless," she said._

_He wasn't sure what to say to her. For a long time he had wanted her but his life finally had balance. He had his best friend and a wonderful girlfriend. He tried to come up with anything to say but he failed. Before he knew what was happening she leaned up and brought her lips to his. For a moment he was shocked and then he kissed her back. It was different kissing her but it made him feel something he knew was dangerous. She was one of the only stable things in his life and as she deepened the kiss his mind got clouded. He brought his hands up to cradle her face and after a moment more he pulled away._

_"What are you doing Brooke," he asked trying desperately to read her._

_She slowly stroked her hands over his chest and whispered again. "I love you Lucas."_

_He pulled back from her. He couldn't think clearly when she was that close. He took a moment and then spoke. "I can't believe how selfish you are being. You put all of this on me now. Brooke I have a girlfriend and I love her," he stated bodly and saw the hurt that spread over her entire body._

_She was trying to be brave and she was embarrassed. "Haven't you ever wondered Luke," she said and walked back towards the couch._

_"Of course I have Brooke, but that time has come and gone," he said and crossed his arms over his chest._

_"I can't just be your friend Luke, not anymore. I've sat in the background for years and watched. Being around you hurts when I have the feelings I do."_

_"So what are you saying," he asked a little nervously. _

_"I want it all or nothing Lucas. I want to be with you and if you want to be with me fine, if not then I think it'd be best if we end this friendship."_

_"How can you do this? You are my best friend Brooke and now you are asking me to choose you or the girl I love?"_

_"Yeah Lucas that's what I'm asking," she said and looked him dead in the eyes. She knew that she was tearing him apart with this ultimatum but she couldn't just be his friend anymore._

_He slumped his shoulders and turned towards the door. "I guess this is goodbye then," he said as he heard her cry and walked out the door._

He felt more lost in this moment than ever before. Lindsey had been a different girl lately and he wasn't sure if they would last. She had pretty much asked Lucas to choose between her and Brooke this afternoon and Brooke had done the same. As he layed here in bed he wasn't sure which decision was the right one anymore. Does he give up the girl he loves or the girl who has been beside him his whole life? Maybe he already made that decision when he walked out the door before he went to Lindsey. He didn't want to believe that he would never have Brooke in his life though. He sighed deeply, almost pained and tried to close his eyes. He knew sleep wasn't going to come for him though.

Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all

Okay sorry my updates are slower this week. Between work, the doctors and hospitals I have barely slept, let alone had much time to write. I had half of each chapters finished but I was having a hard time finding a few minutes to finish them up. Hope this didn't disappoint and I will have the chapter for my other story up by tomorrow! Review and let me know your thoughts! Sorry for the wait Tay and thanks for the shout out on Price You Have To Pay (such an amazing story everyone should read!) And thank you all for the reviews last chapter! You guys are so great!


	5. Firework

_Do you ever feel_

_Like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind_

_Wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel_

_Feel so paper-thin_

_Like a house of cards_

_One blow from caving in_

Boy a whole lot can change in five weeks and no one knew that better than Brooke. Five weeks ago her brother had entered rehab, her life was going so badly and she had given Lucas an ultimatum. They had barely spoken since, only in passing. Things were however looking up at home. Her father had finally landed a real good job, she decided to go back to school and her sister and Peyton had even entered her in a beauty pageant. Those who knew Brooke were so surprised because that was never her thing. She was actually really enjoying all the preparing for it. She had cut her hair a bit, was working out and wearing a bit more make-up. It's funny how just a little bit of effort made a lot more guys notice her. She was finally starting to feel like a girl. Since she spent most of her time with boys she was always more of a tomboy. But this change made her feel like a beautiful woman!

She was still spending time with Nathan although he was now seeing a girl that he went to school with. They hadn't spoken in a year and she moved to Tree Hill and they hit it off again. She and Brooke actually got along quite well. Haley was one of the sweetest girls that Brooke had met in a while.

Peyton and Jake were still together. In fact the one thing that shocked everyone was that Peyton was pregnant. It came as a surprise to everyone. She had been so nervous about it and Brooke had sat with her to take the test. Peyton was so sure that Jake would have been angry but when he found out he wasn't at all. He was actually ecstatic about it and had told her that it was perfect timing because he was going to ask her to marry him. So Peyton was engaged and expecting a baby!

Brooke was very excited for Nick to come home next week. They had talked a lot while he was in rehab via letters and phone calls. This whole fiasco had actually brought them really close together. His doctor had said that he was very impressed with how Nick was and had even gotten him to attend a few therapy sessions. Brooke was proud of that because Nick had always been badass and wouldn't talk about his problems with anyone. He had written Brooke about all the new things he was learning and had apologized for being a lousy brother and for selling her necklace. He had promised that he would buy her a new one as soon as he landed a job. Brooke wasn't worried about that but it showed her how much progress he was making and taking responsibility for his actions.

Lucas. They had talked briefly in passing a few weeks ago but it wasn't much more than- 'hi, how are you'. Nathan tried to stay away from the subject because he had offered Brooke to be like a fake boyfriend to get Lucas to admit his feelings, but she had declined. Brooke had appreciated the offer but had declined because all it would end up doing is driving a bigger wedge between the brothers. She knew Lucas was insecure and she wouldn't go out of her way to purposefully hurt him. She had explained that to him and he agreed.

Lucas and Lindsey had broken up two weeks ago. She was surprised because when Nathan first told her she had hoped that he would come to her, but a week later and she had heard nothing. She took that as a sign that he didn't return her feelings and had brushed it off. She was better than that to pine over a guy that didn't love her back. She was worth more than that. Apparently Nathan said things between Luke and Lindsey had been strained for a while. She was changing more and more and she had asked Luke to move to New York because her father offered her a job at his publishing company. He couldn't go because that wasn't his dream and Lindsey had told him that it would be better for them to end things because she wasn't going to have a long distance relationship. Last Nathan had heard Lindsey was already dating her new co-worker after only a few days in.

Her twenty-second birthday is next week. It is the day of her pageant and she can't wait for it. She is going to be getting together with all of her friends and going to the beach for a little party. Rachel and Nathan told her they would take care of all the details and all she had to do was show up. It wouldn't be until later in the evening because she had to go to class and then head straight to the pageant. Thank God her birthday fell on a Friday night this year. She wanted to let loose and just have fun.

She loved her classes so far. For some reason she had gotten an interest in the criminal justice field and had enrolled to get her degree for it at a local college. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do in the field but there were so many options that she would worry about that later. The only thing that she didn't like was the basic classes. She was struggling with Math and Nathan was actually helping her because he was a wiz in math. She had to go over to his house later to help her prepare for her exam. She didn't want to go to the Scott house because of Lucas but Nathan had plans with Haley and really needed the few extra minutes.

(-)

_Do you ever feel_

_Already buried deep_

_Six feet under_

_Screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

It was actually a pretty warm fall night and very humid. The weather had been nothing short of unusual lately. Rachel had 'vamped up' her wardrobe and she was actually comfortable wearing sexier clothes. It was hot and she didn't care tonight so she wore her short cut off shorts, a black tank top and her black sandals. She threw her hair in a ponytail, applied a fresh coat of lip-gloss, grabbed her book bag and headed out the door.

When she arrived at the Scott house she actually got nervous. She hadn't been there in over a month and it was very clear that Lucas was home because his car was there. She brushed off her nerves, walked up to the house and knocked at the door.

"What are you knocking for Davis? You know you don't have to here, you're like family," Nathan said and held open the door.

"Where do you want to do this," she asked turning to him.

Nathan couldn't help but to laugh. "You know how dirty you make that sound," he joked as she slapped him on the back of the head.

"Behave Nathan or I'll call Haley James," she said glaring and pointing at him. He laughed and put his hands up in defeat and led her into the kitchen. "I know I'm sexy but you need to focus on this," she said pointing to her bag. "And not my ass," she smirked over her shoulder.

(-)

Lucas had heard someone at the door about an hour ago but he knew Haley was coming over so he ignored it. He was laying on his bed analyzing his life. He knew he had to make some changes and get his life started but he was lost. His girlfriend had dumped him, his best friend was like a stranger, he had no job and he had no clue what he wanted in the future. He wasn't worried about the job part because he had inheritances and money to fall back on. He needed to change though because the past few weeks were filled with so many mistakes made and he was going down the wrong path real fast.

He sat up and got out of bed. He was hungry and tired of sitting in his room. He made his way down the stairs and froze in the hallway. He could hear a voice he missed so much. Neither of them had noticed him and he just observed as she stood up to go. He watched her lean up and give Nathan a hug. He could help but noticed the way her short shorts rode up on her ass and hugged her perfectly. Her tank top had ridden up slightly and he could see her lower back. How had he never noticed just how sexy she was? Maybe it had to do with the fact that Brooke had never dressed like this before. He shook his head of the thought. He was still pissed at her for the way she acted. She threw everything at him and hadn't given him even five minutes to process everything before she had given him an ultimatum. He had been so overwhelmed that he had left.

He heard the back door slam and his father start flipping out.

"Where is your brother," he demanded to know and Nathan just shook his head. Brooke just looked at him puzzled. She knew that Lucas and Dan had never seen eye to eye, but she had never seen Dan that angry.

He decided he'd make his presence known because he was pretty sure that his father was less likely to blow a gasket with company over. "I'm here. What are you going off about now," he said as he made his way to the fridge. He didn't expect his father to grab him by the shirt and slam him into the wall.

"You little shit. You will not be making a fool out of me in this town," he spat out as his face turned beat red. Lucas just smirked at him. His father had obviously heard of his indiscretion. This only infuriated his father more and he pulled him back and slammed him harder into the wall.

Lucas had met his limit with his father. He pushed his father off him hard and it caused him to stumble backwards. He knew he would come for round two and as the thought entered his mind his father was heading towards him. What he didn't expect was the petite brunette to step in front of him to stop his father and Nathan to pull Dan back.

"Luke come on," she pleaded and he looked down on her. His adrenaline was pumping through his veins, his fists were clenched at his sides and he wanted to deck his father. He felt her small hands on his chest pushing him from the room. His father was yelling still as Brooke pushed him into his room and shut the door. He was so pissed and all he could think to do was punch the nearest wall. He realized that it was a stupid idea as soon he felt the searing pain in his hand.

"Fuck," he cursed as he sank down on the bed cradling his hand.

Brooke immediately was at his side and taking his bloody hand in hers. "Oh Luke," she started but he jerked his hand away from her.

"I don't need your fucking help," he gritted out angrily.

"Oh stop being such a jerk and let me look at your hand," she said as she pulled his hand back. She stood up and left his room and returned moments later with a first aid kit. She kneeled down in-between his legs and went to work fixing up his hand. "One second," she said as she leaned over his bed and into his drawer to pick out the ace bandage. She knew her body was leaned over him so she grabbed it quickly and moved back in front of him and went to work on his hand.

"Thanks Brooke," he said as she popped the pin in place for the ace bandage and his hand was all set now.

She smiled up at him. "You're welcome. You wanna tell me what that was about," she said throwing her thumb over her shoulder towards Dan.

"No. I'm not trying to be a jerk but we aren't exactly friends Brooke," he said as he looked down and scratched the back of his head nervously. She didn't argue or try to change his mind. She knew where she stood in his life.

They both stood there awkwardly for a few moments, neither knowing what to say to the other. Brooke was the first to break the silence. "Well…I gotta go. I have to go meet my partner for my dance routine," she said while he nodded. She headed towards the door and stopped, turning around. "Listen I am taking part in this pageant Peyton and Rachel signed me up for next week. If…if you want to go you can. Then we are going to the beach after, well everyone is, and you can come."

"I might have something going on that night," he said and scratched the beck of his neck. She knew he was lying but she went along with it either way and just smiled before she left the room and went to meet Owen.

_Do you know that there's_

_Still a chance for you_

_Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta_

_Ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the light_

_Like the fourth of July_

(-)

Brooke couldn't believe how fast the week had gone by. She was currently starring at herself in the mirror as Rachel finished curling her hair. She had on a beautiful short black Versace dress that had a lace over covering that went a little lower than the bottom of the dress and covered her bare arms. She had fallen in love with it the moment she saw it but there was no way she could afford it. Nathan had surprised her with it this morning as a birthday gift. She cried so hard when she opened the box and he told her that she deserved it and it was the least he could do for her for being such a great friend. She knew this would be the dress for her routine. She had her hair cascading over her shoulders all done in loose curls. She wore black strappy heels that gave her a few extra inches

"You look amazing," Rachel said as she stood in front of Brooke. "I can't believe how hot you look. You picked the perfect song for the new you," Rachel said as she pulled Brooke into a tight hug. Owen came in to get Brooke to go get ready and Rachel gave her a good luck wish and smacked her on the ass.

(-)

Brooke roamed around the beach laughing with her friends, a beer cup in her hand and a crown on her head. She had won the pageant and was currently getting a bit tipsy. More people had shown up at the beach than she imagined and she didn't even mind that she didn't know half of them.

"You did real good tonight," Owen said as she threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled her into him.

"Thanks," she said as she smiled up at him. "I had a pretty rockin partner that helped," she said as she bumped her hip into him. "Ya know I never noticed how fricken adorable you are," she said as she pinched his cheek. "You got dimples just like me," she said as she smiled and stuck her fingers into them. Owen couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was when she was tipsy.

Owen had liked Brooke as soon as he met her. She was smart, spunky and beautiful. She had this radiance about her that lit up a room as soon as she entered. They quickly became friends and when she asked him to help her with this pageant stuff he couldn't say no. She had become like a sister to him and just about every guy at school hated him because he got to spend time with her. He knew even before he spoke to her that her heart wasn't exactly open to anyone new at the moment. She never said it but it was hidden behind her eyes.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. He looked over to the crowd of people and he knew right away that there was someone else who wanted her attention. He leaned and whispered into her ear to turn around. He had a feeling this may be the guy that owned a part of Brooke's heart. She told him she would meet up with him after and made her way over to her other guest.

_Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, "Ahh, ahh, ahh"_

_As you shoot across the sky_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, "ahh, ahh ahh"_

_You're gonna leave them all in awe_

"Hey," she said as she grabbed a bottle of beer from the cooler next to her.

"Hey," he said as he shuffled nervously. "Happy birthday and congratulations on your win. You look absolutely stunning."

"Thanks," she blushed. She wasn't sure if hugging him would be okay but she did have a little liquid courage in her. She leaned forward and pulled him into her. "Thanks for coming Luke," she whispered into his ear and she felt him nod.

"I'm gonna go see Nate, but uh I wanted to give this to you he said as he handed her a wrapped present.

"Luke you didn't have to get me anything," she said as she looked at him curiously.

"I have since the day we started being friends. I couldn't just stop now," he said as he put the package in her hand and kissed the side of her head. "Happy birthday Brooke," he said as he walked away.

She couldn't resist opening the gift because her curiosity had gotten the best of her. When she opened the box she felt a sob build in her throat and a tear slip down her eye. He had replaced the necklace that her brother had sold. She knew he must have had to have the necklace custom made since they didn't sell it in stores anymore. She brushed her fingers lightly over the necklace before removing it and putting it on.

She turned around curiously and eyes the blonde boy who was currently laughing with Nathan and pounding back a beer. He looked up and caught her eye. He nodded his head and smiled. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the necklace once more. How had Lucas known what had happened to the necklace he bought her? She didn't tell him and she knew Nathan hadn't. She grabbed another beer and headed in the opposite direction of everyone on the beach. She wanted a few moments to just sit back and relax by herself.

(-)

"You know there could be a psychopath hiding out here," he said as he sat beside her on the rocks. He had watched her walk away by herself and was curious as to what was on her mind. He missed her and if he was honest with himself, there wasn't a day that had gone by that she wasn't constantly in his thoughts.

"Well now that you are here I have someone to push in the way so I can make a run for it," she smirked up at him and saw him chuckle.

"I'm glad I serve a purpose being here," he said as he sat beside her.

"I'm glad you're here," she said as she leaned her head to rest on him. "I'm sorry about the way I acted Luke. It wasn't fair and I do want you as a friend," she said and smiled up at him.

"Well I'm glad because I kinda miss my best friend," he said as he rocked into her. He noticed the flash of rejection that flashed across her eyes and as quickly disappeared. He knew she wanted more and he just had to be sure that's what he wanted before he took a chance on ruining the only real friendship he's ever known.

"Well your best friend misses you too. Call a truce," she said as she smiled and stuck out her hand. He laughed and pulled her into a hug.

They sat like that for a few moments and Brooke was the first to break the silence. "Hey Lucas, can I ask you a question?"

He wasn't sure where this would go and he didn't want this conversation turning awkward if she brought up that day or Lindsey so he didn't answer until she looked up at him, then he nodded.

"How did you know," she asked and he looked at her wondering what she meant. She brought her hands to her neck and ran it along the necklace. "About my necklace I mean."

"It doesn't matter," he said as he stood up. That wasn't a conversation he wanted at the moment. He held his hand out and pulled her to her feet. "What do you say we blow this joint, go back to my place and pop in a movie? I know how much you love those Nicholas Sparks books to film," he said with a goofy smile.

She smiled. It finally felt like she was getting him back. She may not have him the way she wanted but t least he was in her life and she was pretty sure as long as she didn't push the envelope he would want her back soon. "Sure," she said as he held her hand and walked along the beach.

Okay here is the next chapter. I pushed it ahead a few weeks and Brooke and Lucas are now speaking again. Yay! Lol. I'll try to have the next chapter up by the weekend's end. This story doesn't seem to be one that as many people like but I enjoy writing it. For everyone who has alerted and reviewed THANK YOU so much. I got my motivation for this one from Tay, Rosie and BdavisLScott23 and their rockin reviews so thank you guys so much for those great reviews! And everyone else who reviews thanks so much because they honestly keep me writing!


	6. I'm a Little Confused Here

**It feels like we've been out at sea,**  
**So back and forth that's how it seems,**  
**And when I wanna talk you say to me,**  
**That if it's meant to be it will be.**

"So I need a favor," Owen said as he took the seat next to Brooke at the little café she loved. Owen had called and asked if they could meet up and here she was.

"What's the favor," Brooke said as she slid his coffee across the table to him. The one thing she loved was that she always knew what her good friends wanted and never had to wait to place an order.

"Okay so you remember Becky," he asked and saw her look at him a little confused. "Okay cute, short blonde with a killer rack in our corrections class," he said and saw her shake her head yes. "Well as you know, I have been totally crushing on her for months. I know she likes me and I like her but when I ask her out she says no. I was thinking maybe you could help me out," he said and leaned closer on the table with his pleading eyes.

"You want me to talk to her," Brooke said as she sipped on her mug.

"Not exactly," Owen said and looked at the brunette who had her eye brows arched and a curious look on her face. She didn't say anything so he continued. "Okay so my little plan might help you too. I was thinking maybe you could pretend to be my girlfriend and make her jealous. And it could work with Lucas too," he said hoping she would jump at the chance.

"Umm no," Brooke said as she shook her head. "Lucas just wants to be friends and really I don't want to play games with him. If I have to make him jealous for him to admit his feelings than I don't want to. Things are still weird between us right now as it is," Brooke said as she slumped her shoulders forward. "But I will help you…..at school I'll play your game," she said and saw the smile spread across his face. He leaned forward in the seat with a wide smile covering his face. "I knew I loved you for a reason B Davis," he said as he gave her a quick kiss. "I gotta run but I'll see you later," he said as he threw down some money to cover their tab.

"And people think I am insane," Brooke mumbled into her mug as she starred out the window. She spotted Lucas across the street with Peyton and Jake and she was going to give him a call and invite them in but decided against it. Their relationship was nothing short of weird right now. Lucas wasn't sure what his feelings were so they were just hanging out and testing the waters. And kissing…well that one night anyway.

**So crazy is this thing we call love,**  
**And now that we've got it we just can't give up**  
**I'm reaching out for you,**  
**Got me out here in the water and I,**

_Flashback_

_"Why did you bring all this stuff down," Brooke said as she looked at the boxes across his floor. They were filled with mementos of his younger years and toys that Brooke never thought she'd see again._

_"I was actually looking for some paperwork my parents had stored," he said and shrugged his shoulders._

_"Well I don't think there will be papers mixed in with-a power ranger," Brooke said as she chucked the doll at him and laughed._

_"I'll have you know that the red ranger rocked," he said as he tossed the doll to the floor and smirked at her._

_"Yeah I know I remember your Halloween costume. I also remember you making me be the pink ranger," she said as she kicked the box._

_She kicked her shoes off and actually felt a little uncomfortable in just her short dress. Usually she wore sweats and a tee shirt when she was hanging around with Lucas and now she was sitting in her very short, tight black dress Nathan had bought her for her birthday. She wasn't sure if she was on good enough terms to ask Luke if she could borrow his clothes so she went to get on the bed and ended up stumbling. She fell into him and he tried to regain his balance but ended up falling over and landing on top of her._

_He leaned his weight onto his arms but didn't move from on top of her. She had brought her hands up and they were resting on his shoulders. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to kiss her so he brought his lips down and brushed them across hers. She didn't stop him either and when he tried to deepen the kiss she allowed him to and pulled his face harder into hers by pulling his hair lightly. He let out a light moan when she did that and she smirked._

_Lucas moved her a tiny bit and she pulled away from him because something hurt like hell. Something was sticking in her back and when he moved off of her and reached behind she saw that it was that damn power ranger he had thrown before. She laughed and grabbed his hand that he extended to help her up._

_"What do you want to watch birthday girl," he asked and laughed as she tapped her chin as if she was in deep thought._

_She smiled a smile he had missed so much. It was a deep one where her dimples were on full display and her eyes had a small sparkle to them. "Surprise me," she said as she sat back on the bed and watched as he popped a movie in the dvd player and hit play._

_He went back over to the bed once the filmed started and sat next to her. He looked over at her clutching the pillow. "You look amazing tonight," he said as he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear._

_She blushed and mumbled a 'thanks' trying to focus her eyes on the film, that clearly neither of them was interested in watching. He leaned over again and brushed his lips across her cheek and to her mouth. He scooted down, never leaving her lips and bringing her with him._

_She pulled away after a moment. It wasn't that she wasn't enjoying kissing him but she was confused. Hours ago he had said he just wanted to be friends and now he was kissing her._

_"What's wrong," he asked as he kissed her lightly again._

_"What are we doing Luke? I thought we are just friends," she asked as she brushed her fingers through his messy hair._

_"We are," he said and looked at her confused. He leaned his head down to the pillow above her head. "I just need time to figure out things Brooke. I thought kissing you was okay but if you're not comfortable I'll stop," he said and went to pull away from her._

_She grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled his lips to hers. "It's okay, it's whatever," she mumbled into the kiss. He leaned on his side with her resting next to him. He brought his hand down and hooked it behind her knee. He pulled her leg over his body so she was nearly wrapped around his and he kissed her. She moaned into his mouth when she felt him run his hands over her breasts….several times. Neither tried anything other than that though and no clothes were removed._

**I'm overboard**  
**And I need your love to pull me up**  
**I can't swim on my own**  
**It's too much**  
**Feel like I'm drowning without your love,**  
**So throw yourself out to me my lifesaver.**

Well that had been fun until she went to kiss him the next morning and pulled away saying he was going for a run. They shared a few occasional texts throughout the weekend but that was it. This time she wasn't going to push it. She was going to let things fall into place the way they should. Maybe she just wanted Lucas because he knew her so well. She sighed heavily and pulled herself from her seat. She was going to leave it all up to fate. Maybe she would meet someone else, maybe Lucas would want her. Whatever the outcome she wasn't going to stew over it. She was going to let the pieces fall where they should be on their own.

(~~~~)

Okay call him a jerk but he was kind of avoiding Brooke. He enjoyed hanging out with her and every part of him enjoyed kissing her, but it was rushed. They had both been drinking and he had been a little lonely. Of course he found her attractive, but he shouldn't have jumped into making out with her. He knew he had confused her by sending mixed signals. Shit he felt like such a girl right now.

**Never understood you when you'd say,**  
**You wanted me to meet you halfway,**  
**I felt like I was doing my part,**  
**You kept thinking you were coming up short**  
**Its funny how things change cause now I see.**

The worst thing was that he had spotted her at the café when he was with Jake and Peyton and he had bailed. He just hoped that she hadn't seen him. He wasn't sure what it was but he didn't care for Owen much and it made him mad when he saw him give Brooke a kiss and leave. Call him petty but he didn't want anyone else kissing those lips that were against his own just the other night. He had practiced quite a bit of self control the other night because all he really wanted to do was have sex with her. With her body all over his and the way her fingers ran across his naked skin under his shirt, and gently pulled on his hair.

"Fuck," he cursed as he sank down onto the couch. He needed to stop having these thoughts otherwise he was going to have to end up in the shower and relieving himself. He wouldn't cross that line with her though. Kissing was one thing but doing that was a complete other. He only wanted to do that when he was positive that he wanted to be in a relationship with her. And the only reason he cared at all was because she had been such a huge part of his life and he couldn't stand her not being around.

She didn't know why Dan had been angry with him that day. Not that he cared what Dan thought but sometimes it was fun to toy with him. After Lindsey left and they broke up he had his bit of fun for a few weeks. And by fun he meant that he screwed half the daughters of Dan's business partners. The reason why Dan flipped out was because he had been caught with the daughter of a client that he desperately wanted as part of his company. Lucas knew that but Becky told him her father wouldn't be back for a few hours from a conference call. Well he ended up doing her on his desk and her father caught them. He chased Lucas out of the building. All of these girls just kept calling but he wasn't interested anymore. He had his fun, but that day when Brooke came over he changed. He knew that once he sorted out his feelings that IF he did want to be with her she would say no if she knew he had been off doing half the town. The other reason was because he knew what she thought of guys who did that kind of stuff.

Not that he had done anything wrong. He was single and he was sure that he was protected every time. If there was one thing that Lucas Scott was, it was that he was Mr. Protection. He didn't want to end up in the wrong relationship because he couldn't be responsible. He had a feeling he was going to end up with Brooke but he didn't want to rush things either. Brooke had never demanded things from Lucas and the day she gave him an ultimatum really angered him. It reminded him of what his father did to him daily. He did want them to be friends and if he decided later on that he wanted more than so be it.

He also knows he can't toy with her too much. Nick's warning rang through his head as he sent her off a quick text. He knew he couldn't toy with her too much and he also knew how much she wanted him, thanks to his conversation with her brother. He couldn't let on about that though because Nick didn't want Brooke to know they had spoken. His cell phone buzzing snapped him out of his thoughts.

**It's supposed to be some give and take I know,**  
**But your only taking and not giving anymore,**  
**So what do I do?**  
**Cause I still love you,**  
**And you're the only one who can save me.**

Okay sorry I know it's short but I have been insanely busy and I wanted to give you guys an UD. I'm going to start the next chapter tonight so hopefully by the weekend it'll be up. Thanks for all the amazing reviews…they blew me out of the water!


	7. Make It Official

"Thanks for the ride Luke," Brooke said as they pulled up in front of the school. Brooke's car was in the shop for repairs and she knew she wouldn't have it back for a few days. Luke's uncle was doing the repairs for her and Luke had promised her he would take her to school.

"No problem," Luke said as he brushed her hair behind her ear. Brooke went to get out of the car but Luke's hand stopped her. She looked over her shoulder at him questioningly. He smirked at her. "Kiss," he asked and she couldn't help but chuckle.

She leaned over to give him a quick kiss and he burried his hands in her hair and kissed her deeply. His mouth moved so perfectly in synch with hers and she always felt so light headed when they kissed. She had stopped trying to figure out what they were. She now just let it be and they were friends who kissed. She pulled away and gave him a light kiss before stepping out of the car.

"See you in a few hours," he said as she shut the door and he revved the engine. He saw Owen meet up with her and give her a hug. He clenched his fists tightly around the steering wheel and controlled his anger as he watched them walk into the school. He was startled when he heard a tap on his window and looked over to see Beth. He pushed the button and waited for the window to roll down. He wasn't the first to speak.

"He gorgeous, what have you been up too," she said as she leaned into his car and pushed her cleavage together.

"Been busy," he said coolly. It's not that he didn't care for her but he wasn't interested. She was on the list of things that he was currently regretting.

"We should…um…hang out again," she said through giggles and ran her hand through his hair.

He pulled away from her touch. He knew trying to break it to her gently wasn't going to work. "Look you're cool, but I don't think so. We had fun but it ain't gonna happen again," he said as he rolled the window up and drove away in his red mustang.

* * *

"Owen stop," Brooke squealed as she moved away from him.

"I'm sorry baby," he said as he pulled her into him and kissed her cheek. He noticed Beth walking through the door and she looked like she was in a bad mood. Brooke noticed him looking and turned his face toward hers and kissed his lips gently.

"You're so good at that baby," she giggled and snuggled into him. She noticed Beth scoff as she looked at them and threw her books down as she took the seat in front of them.

"I'll be back," she said as she grabbed her phone and headed into the hall. She was going to give it a few minutes to see if maybe Owen could get somewhere with Beth. Brooke wasn't sure what he saw in her. She was a fake, blonde bitch as far as Brooke was concerned and she was always giving her nasty glares whenever Brooke saw her looking at her.

She went outside and sat on the bench for some fresh air. She smiled when she saw she had a text from Lucas. She crossed her legs and flipped her phone.

_You tasted so good Pretty Girl_

She chuckled to herself. 'You tasted pretty good yourself Broody Boy'

_You coming over after class? We can taste eachother again ;)_

She knew it wasn't a good idea to keep messing around with him but she found it kind of fun. She was always the serious girl and never loosened up and lately she has been able to do that. She didn't have any expectations of him now and they still were great friends. 'Pick me up at 8. I just have to stop home and get some PJ's'

She headed back into the building and read the last message before she headed into the class.

_I got something you can wear. Cut back on the stops we have to make_

She took her seat but noticed both Owen and Beth weren't in class. She looked around and noticed both of their bags missing. She smirked to herself and sent a message asking where he was. She got a message back as she was pulling her books out that said he was bringing Beth home. She needed a friend and he was going to hang out with her. If anything happened he promised to fill her in on all the detail. Brooke had a feeling it would happen. These girls were so easy to read and most of them opened their legs almost immediately. But she was trying to be nice and not judge.

* * *

"My brain hurts," Brooke said as she flopped down on Lucas's bed." Some days I wonder why I went back," she said as she turned her head to face Lucas.

He was running his hand back and forth across the bottom of her pants as he listened to her and it was sending tingles all over her. "Because you want to do more with your life than work at Target or some shit like that," he said as he leaned in closer and brushed his lips across hers.

She brought her hand up and ran it along his cheek as he kissed her. Kissing him was so relaxing and she had never met a guy with lips as soft as his. He leaned into her more so he almost on top of her as he deepened the kiss. He felt her let out a tiny moan in his mouth and it turned him on. He got a little daring and ran his hand up her shirt a bit further. He knew that she wasn't wearing a bra and he really wanted to touch her. He inched his hand up a bit farther and didn't get a protest from her. He cupped her breast in his hand and massaged it gently. He felt her shiver under his touch and he smiled into the kiss. He kind of liked that his touches made her nervous and that she seemed to enjoy it. He moved his kisses from her mouth down her jaw and kissed along her neck. They had been careful not to leave marks but he couldn't help but to gently bite and soothe the skin below her ear.

She felt his touch become a little rougher and she knew she should be stopping him but his hands felt so soft and good against her warm skin. She didn't stop him when his lips found hers again and his hand moved to her pants. She felt him unbutton her jeans and she only pulled away when she felt her hand creep into her pants and run along her.

"Luke," she panted and pulled away from him. "We…we can't do this," she said as he moved closer.

"We're not doing anything," he said inbetween kisses. She felt her hips start moving on their own against his hand. When his finger slipped into her she closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. "Do you like that," he said as he kissed her neck and felt her nod her head. "You're so wet," he said as he used his other hand to pull her jeans down and his feet to get them off. He finger was going gently but fast into her and she was almost riding his hand when he slipped another into her.

"Luke," she moaned and watched him as he watched her. Her fingers had grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and her breathing was labored.

"Let it go baby," he said as he kissed her lips and felt her tighten around his fingers. "Come for me Pretty Girl." She finished as she moaned in his mouth and dug her fingers into his chest.

He kissed her gently and softly for a few more moments while she regained her composure. When he pulled away from her he smiled down at her and then leaned over her. She watched him remove his shirt and then reach into his drawer.

Her nerves went into over drive as he handed her a condom and started unbuttoning his pants. She knew she couldn't do this with him, but didn't know how to stop it. She watched as he pulled his pants and boxers down and layed next to her completely naked as he worked on the buttons on her shirt. When the last one fell open he reached for the condom from her.

"Lucas wait," she said before he tore the package. He looked up at her but it wasn't an annoyed look or anything. It was just one that was listening and encouraging her to talk to him. "I…we," she stuttered and finally just blurted it out. "I'm a virgin," and the look on his face was priceless. His eyes went huge, his mouth fell open and the condom fell from his fingers.

It was a real awkward couple of minutes between the tow. Neither of them moved and finally Lucas stood up and went to put his boxers back on.

Brooke's tiny hands stopped him and he looked at her wondering what she was doing. "Stop," she said as she cast her eyes downward shyly. "I don't want to have sex, but…" she trailed off not sure how to say what she wanted too.

"But what," he said as he sat next to her and gently cupped her cheek in his hand and tilted her face up to meet his eyes.

She leaned her forehead against his. "Lay back," she whispered and kissed his lips. He maneuvered himself down and brought her with him; never removing his mouth from hers. She lightly ran her fingertips across his chest and she knew she had tickled him when he slightly jumped at one point but he never breathed a word about it.

She slowly moved her kisses from his jaw down to his neck. She lavished attention on a smaller mark she had left earlier and he moaned quietly. She knew he liked what she was doing because every once in a while he would gently squeeze her hip the he was holding onto. She knew she had to be brave and just start moving down so she went for it.

She placed butterfly kisses down his chest and never broke eye contact with him. He watched every move she made intently. She reached his hardened member and saw him smile and nod his head for her to continue. She had never had sex before but it didn't mean she had never done anything sexual. Hell she had to have some way to keep her previous boyfriends interested and satisfied. It couldn't be a one way street and all about her.

As she placed her mouth over him she saw his eyes flutter closed, his mouth open slightly and a half groan, half moan of her name slipped past his lips. She worked slowly as she learned what he liked and what made him be the most vocal. After a few minutes she picked up her speed and used more pressure. She knew Lucas was close and when he ran his hands through her hair and guided her at the pace he wanted she knew it wouldn't be long. She watched him while she worked him and she kinda liked that he would watch her as much as was able to when his eyes were open.

She felt him pushing her head farther down and he started panting her name. Within seconds he was finished and he finally released his hold on her hair and tried to regain his breath.

"God…you…you are so good…amazing Brooke," he said as she smiled and curled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

She layed next to him quietly, almost awkwardly. Sure they had kissed before and Lucas had copped a feel but they had never gone this far. She wasn't sure what Lucas was thinking as his fingertips traced up and down her back. She absentmindedly played with the necklace that he had gotten her.

"What are you thinking," he asked and kissed the top of her head.

"How did you know about this," she asked gripping the necklace between her fingers. For some reason she couldn't let it go and she wanted to know how he had found out.

"Your brother," he replied simply and the look Brooke gave him told him that she wanted him to elaborate on that. "Okay so here's what happened…"

_Flashback:_

_Lucas had just gotten out of the shower after a long run to clear his head. He had been thinking about everything that had happened the past few weeks and wondered how he never knew that Brooke was in love with him. Even more than that he was confused as to why their friendship went from perfect to non-existent. He really didn't expect Brooke to not talk to him and he was even more surprised with himself for not having contact with her. _

_He threw his shirt over his head and ran his fingers through his wet hair when his phone went off. He looked at the caller ID and noticed it said unknown. He almost didn't answer but changed his mind._

_"Hello," he settled on a short answer._

_"Lucas," asked a gruff voice he wasn't used to hearing._

_"Yeah…is this.."_

_"Yeah it's Brooke's brother. Listen I know this is weird for me to call, but you think maybe you have some time to talk?"_

_"Umm…"_

_" I'd really appreciate it."_

_"Sure," Lucas said as he put on his shoes._

_"What are you doing with my sister," Nick asked pointedly._

_"Nothing. We aren't even talking. Last time we talked was when you.." Lucas trailed off knowing Nick knew the last time he saw him._

_"When I went to rehab. I want to talk to you about that. My sister was in a really weird place that were fighting and she found out that I sold some necklace of hers that you had bought."_

_Lucas was kind of pissed hearing that. He knew Brooke didn't have much and that was one thing that was really special to her. She had eyed the piece of jewelry for months and Lucas had surprised her with it. Money wasn't an object to him like it was her and he knew she wouldn't be able to afford that._

_"Okay.." Lucas settled on._

_"Okay so the point of this conversation is that I don't want you screwing with my sister. She opened up to you about her feelings and I know my sister is more guarded when it comes to that type of stuff. I know she is in love with you and you'd be lying if you didn't say you shared those feelings," Nick stated plainly._

_"Brooke is my friend Nick," Lucas said trying to avoid any further conversation._

_"That you love. I've seen the way you look at my sister and I know you feel something more than friendship towards her."_

_"I'm not sure what the point of this conversation is," Lucas said getting annoyed._

_"The point is that I don't want you screwing with my sister. Don't play games or hurt her. Be her friend or be more but do not play games. I won't let anyone hurt her. She's a great girl and she deserves a great guy and I won't let anyone hurt her. Is that clear?"_

_"Crystal," Lucas said and that was the end of the conversation. Nick and Lucas had never exactly gotten along but they were far from enemies. Lucas wouldn't judge him for his mistakes, everyone made them. He grabbed his keys off the counter. He knew that there were only two Pon shops in town and he figured the necklace would still be there because it wasn't exactly something they'd sell for cheap._

"My brother called you," Brooke asked mortified. She buried her face in her hands and tried to hide while Lucas laughed. He shifted her around so that she was on her back and he was above her.

"It was kind of cute. I never imagined Nick being anything but bad ass," Lucas said and leaned down to kiss her.

"That's my protective brother I love," she said as she cupped his cheeks in the palm of her hands. "Hey Luke," she said as she nervously bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah," he asked gently. He saw her shake her head and mumble never mind. He was pretty sure he knew what was on her mind and he was ready to broach the subject. He smiled down at her and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "So…..what are we doing," he asked and smirked.

"What do you mean," she asked looking up at him and batting her eyelashes. "Right now you are laying on top of me," she laughed.

"Not what I meant," he said as he kissed her neck and she arched into him. He pulled back and kissed her with a simple, sweet kiss. "Are we friends with benefits or what?" he asked completely serious.

Well that caught her off guard. Usually she was the one to bring up these type of conversations. "What do you want to be," she whispered and bit her lower lips as he smirked at her.

"Well I definitely enjoy the benefits," he said and looked at her to see her trying to hide her disappointment. "But," he said as he rolled off of her and brought her back in his arms. "I was thinking something a little more exclusive," he said as her head flew off his chest.

"You mean like my boyfriend," she asked trying to hide her excitement.

"Do you want me to be your boyfriend," he asked enjoying playing with her. When he saw her frown he got slightly worried. "What's wrong Brooke," he asked as he sat up and she pulled away.

"It's just," she said and looked down then back up into his eyes. "I thought when this day came I would be so happy, but I'm not…" she trailed off and he felt so embarrassed. He was giving her what she wanted and now she was rejecting him. He moved from the bed and threw on his pants.

"Lucas," Brooke called after him.

He was looking anywhere but at her. "It's fine Brooke. You don't have to explain. You're allowed to change your mind."

She finally stood from the bed and went to where he was searching in his closet. She grabbed his wrist and spun him around. "If you'd let me finish," she said as she dragged him back over to the bed and sat next to him. "I thought when this day came I would be so happy but I'm not," she said and grabbed his chin to turn towards her. A huge smile graced her face as she finished her sentence. "I am fucking ecstatic," she said as she jumped into his lap and kissed him.

He pulled away and had to laugh at her antics. "Why did I want this again," he said with a smirk.

She leaned in and nibbled on his ear as he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her flush against him. "Because your girlfriend is amazing," she joked.

He pulled her back and kissed her hard on the lips. "That she is," he mumbled as he brought her backward on the bed.

* * *

The next morning Lucas woke up kind of late. He went to pull Brooke into him to cuddle but she had already left. He groaned and then saw a note on his side table. He reached for it and smiled when he read her words.

**Hey Boyfriend,**

**Had a few things to do. I'll be back after! Last night was great.**

**-Brooke.**

He wasn't sure what time she had left so when he heard a light knock on his door leading outside a smile graced his face. He could snuggle a bit longer withher before he had to get up. He swung the door open but wasn't greeted by who he thought.

"Hey Luke," she smiled timedly and stuffed her hands into her pockets.

* * *

Okay I know I suck at updating this month, but things have been crazy. Between work, family stuff and going away soon I haven't had much free time. This chapter was mostly fluff but it's a chapter. For those of you that read my other story, I'll have a new chapter up by Friday. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.


	8. When The Past Faces The Present

"So why are you in such a good mood," Rachel asked as she sipped her coffee and starred at her sister sitting across from her with a smile plastered on her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Brooke said with a grin as she stirred the sugar into her coffee.

"It might have something to do with the shit eating grin plastered on your face," Nick said as he nudged his shoulder into Brooke's.

They had all decided to meet up for coffee this morning as part of a new ritual they were having as a family. It was something they had started to do on the weekends just to get together and check in with one another. If there were any problems that needed to be discussed or something they wanted to share this was their time. Just the siblings meeting up and spending quality time together.

"Did you finally have sex," Rachel blurted out causing Brooke's mouth to fall open and Nick to spit his coffee out.

"Rachel," Brooke squealed. "That is so inappropriate."

"Like any of us has ever been appropriate," Nick laughed "Look at any one of our pasts and all you see is flaws," he said getting a laugh from all of them. "But I'm not sure I want to know about you having sex with random guys either," Nick said in his protective tone.

"What if he's not random," Brooke asked, arching her eyebrow and smirking.

"Lucas. Did you have sex with Lucas? Or was it Owen," Rachel asked in her overly nosy tone. Brooke just shrugged her shoulders. She knew it would annoy them, but she wasn't having sex and even if she was it wasn't their business.

"It better not be Lucas," Nick huffed in his glass and Brooke shot him a glare. She knew about the conversation Nick had with him, but she didn't want him hassling him either.

"Not that it's either of your business, but no I didn't have sex. Lucas and I did make our relationship official though," Brooke said with a smile and sipped her coffee.

"Bout freaking time. Don't want to lose your virginity to a guy who isn't your boyfriend and we all know Lucas loves his sex," Rachel laughed and got a confused look from Brooke.

"What is that supposed to mean," Brooke asked not being able to hold back her curiosity.

"Ask anyone around town," Rachel scoffed. Now this conversation was starting to annoy Brooke. They didn't know Lucas like she did and he was not one to sleep around with a bunch of different girls.

"Okay, okay enough about this," Brooke said as she waved her hands around telling them that this part of the conversation was not up for discussion anymore. She didn't want her relationship to be gossip, even to her own family. Besides things were brand new between the two of them and she didn't want to curse anything.

* * *

"What are you doing here," Lucas asked the blonde in front of him. Seeing her here made him uncomfortable and it bothered him that he didn't know why.

"I miss you," she said as she tucked her hair behind her ear and gave him a shy smile. She liked when she saw him smile slightly at her words. But as soon as she saw it, it was gone.

"Well whose fault is that? You left, not me," he said as he went to shut the door but her small hand stopped him.

"I made a mistake Lucas. I love you and I shouldn't have left," she said as she felt the tears pooling behind her eyes.

She saw the inner battle he was having with himself and a part of her liked that she knew a part of him, even if it may be tiny, still cared for him.

He sighed loudly and held the door open for her to come in. He glanced at the clock nervously and hoped that whatever Brooke was doing would keep her busy for a little while. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea if she came back. He was with her now and that wasn't something he was willing to just give up. If he didn't try with her he would never be able to get past the regret because deep down he knew he had been in love with his best friend for longer than he was willing to admit out loud. And even though he had been in love with the girl in front of him for years, she had broken his heart.

"Why are you back Lindsey," he asked as he pulled a shirt over his bare chest and spoke almost icily to her.

She shuffled over to his bed and sat on the corner. She crossed her legs and leaned back on her elbows. "I love you Lucas and I made a mistake leaving," she said as she sat up and pulled him closer by his hands. "Do you still love me Lucas," she asked looking up at him with her big honey brown eyes.

He sighed loudly as he looked at her. "Linds, I'll always care about you but-" he said but was cut off when she stood and pressed her lips against his. He didn't push her away at first because it all felt so familiar. It didn't feel like it had been months since he had been with her, more like days. But when she went to deepen the kiss he realized how wrong this whole situation was. He was in a relationship with a girl who was innocent and pure and would never hurt him. It wasn't right for him to be letting Lindsey kiss him when he just officiated things with Brooke the night before. He gripped her shoulders and pushed her back.

She seemed to be persistent though because she tried to kiss him again. He knew he would have to stop her. "Lindsey enough," he said as he backed away. "You can't come back here telling me you miss me and you love me. You left," he said as he ran his hands through his hair. "Things changed Lindsey. I couldn't sit around and wait for you forever. I moved on, I'm with someone," he stated with an air of confidence that she had never seen before. When he had opened the door she swore she had never seen the smile that graced his face on him when they were together. She should have figured that he was expecting someone.

She knew that letting him go had been a mistake but now it was too late. "Is..is it anyone I know," she asked torturing herself.

"Lindsey," he said shaking his head. He knew he had to tell her because the look in her eye was one of determination. She wasn't about to give up on her fight for him. He knew when he told her it was Brooke that she wouldn't fight him on it. He knew Lindsey was jealous of Brooke because she always felt that Lucas had wanted her, and for the most part she had been right. "It's-"

"Boyfriend, please tell me your lazy ass is out of bed," he heard Brooke's voice booming in the hallway. Panic ran through his veins because he knew that Brooke wouldn't like what she was about to walk into and no sooner he thought the words, she burst through the door.

Brooke vision was only on the boy standing in front of her. She had been so happy to come back to see him after her breakfast with her siblings. And when he greeted her at the door she pulled him into her arms and kissed him hard on the mouth. It felt good when she felt his arms snake around her waist but for some reason he felt hesitant. She just hoped he hadn't changed his mind about being with her. "I was hoping I'd find you in bed still," she mumbled against his lips and liked when she felt him smirk and squeeze her hips.

She pulled away fast as lightening when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She spun on her heels and felt sick when she saw Lindsey sitting on Lucas's bed dress in a tank top and shorts that were so short she was sure they were underwear. She moved so that Lucas's hold on her fell away and she looked at him. She saw how uncomfortable he looked and her mind started going in all the wrong directions. She turned her gaze back to Lindsey.

"W..What are you doing here," she asked as she folded her arms across her chest. She noticed Lindsey get that look like she was better than her as she crossed her legs and leaned forward towards her.

"I came back for Lucas," she said like there was no need for any further explanation. Brooke looked between Lucas and Lindsey and suddenly she felt like she was the one who didn't belong here. Her ears were ringing loudly and she could see that Lucas was saying something but she just couldn't hear his words. When she saw him reach for her she backed further away.

"I…I have to go," she said as she turned on her heels and sprinted out the door. She heard Lucas behind her but she just couldn't bring herself to turn to him. She turned the keys in the ignition and sped away as she saw Lucas in her rear view mirror. She was thankful that she had stopped by the auto shop and picked her car back up. She felt the tears running down her cheeks but all she could feel was numbness. She and Lucas had finally got to where she wanted to be and Lindsey showed back up. She could see that Lucas wanted her there and was torn between the two and she wasn't going to stick around and wait for him to leave her.

* * *

Brooke rushed through the door of her house and stopped to compose herself when she saw her family. Her parents and siblings were all in the livingroom watching a film. Cooper and Rachel were wrapped together in a chair and they asked her to join them but she declined, telling them she was not feeling well and was going to take a nap.

She walked into her room and flopped down on her bed. Her eyes moved to her night stand and danced along the picture of her and Lucas from a few years ago. Things were so much simpler then when neither admitted their feelings and they were both in relationships with other people. She sighed as she turned on her other side and brushed the tear from her eye. She heard her door open and felt her bed shift lightly.

"Brooke, you wanna tell me what has you so upset," Nick said as he ran his hand up and down her back. He had known the minute she came through the door that something was off. He saw her try to hide her emotions but he could see through it.

"I'm fine Nick..I just-" she said but the doorbell interrupted her thought. She waited to speak as she held her breath to hear who was at the door. She closed her eyes and balled her sheets in her hand when she heard his voice.

"You just what Brooke," Nick asked encouraging her to speak. He looked up when he heard a light knock on the frame of her door. When he locked eyes with Lucas he looked between the two. He knew then that whatever had his sister upset had to do with him.

"I'm fine Nick," Brooke said as she gave him a quick hug. "Can you give me and Luke a couple of minutes," she asked and finally looked at the blonde boy at the door. She knew her brother was hesitating but that didn't stop her. "It's fine Nick," she said as he nodded and made his way past Lucas.

She sat up against the back of the bed as Lucas quietly shut the door and stood looking at her. He shoved his hands in his pocket and bounced from one foot to the other.

Brooke pulled her knees to her chest in a protective manner. She knew he wasn't sure how to start so she did it for him. She didn't turn to look at him as she spoke. "I know why you are here and it's fine Luke," she said as she kept her emotions in check and her tone as emotionless as possible. "Now that she is back I know you want to be with her and that's okay."

"What," he said shocked. He looked at her and didn't understand where any of this was coming from. She finally looked at him and he could see her putting up all of her defenses to block him out. He sat on the bed and brought his hand to her face. He ran his fingers lightly along her cheek and watched as her eyes fluttered closed. "I want to be with you Brooke. I don't want to be with her, just you," he said and watched as she studied him closely.

"Are you sure," she asked as she pulled his hand into her own.

He chuckled at her and leaned in to her. He pushed his lips against hers and mumbled yes. "You're the girl I want to be with Brooke, no one else. If you had actually listened in my room you would have heard me telling Lindsey that it didn't matter what she came back for because someone else kind of took my heart and I was hoping you would know that you couldn't give it away," he said and watched her smile stupidly at her. He watched her closely as she brought her hand up and traced her fingers along his chest.

She brought her hand to his and raised it towards her chest. She placed his hand right where her heart was. "Lucas Scott this has belonged to you for more years than you will ever know, but I can't fully give it to you until I know it's all that you want. Are you completely sure that you only want me?"

Lucas laid down on her bed and pulled her on top of him. He cupped her face as his lips moved slowly and gently against hers. "I'm positive that I want you Pretty Girl. And I'm pretty sure I've wanted you for longer than you will ever know," he said as she smiled and kissed his chest.

He closed his eyes as her hand pushed up his shirt and kissed all over his chest. She liked when she felt him let out a moan when she kissed along the button of his jeans. She ran her hands along his ribs when she felt his hand run through her hair.

As her lips worked up his body and along his neck she felt him groan. "God Brooke," he said as he pulled her lips to his and flipped her on her back so he was on top of her. "Okay, okay," he breathed out heavily as he pulled away from her.

"What's wrong," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He smiled and gave her lips a quick peck before pulling back. "When we are like this I want to go further and I know you're not ready so we need to stop."

"What if I said I was ready to go all the way," she smirked as she ran her leg along him. She felt his body respond and watched as his eyes fluttered.

"You're not ready baby. I know in the moment it's hard to stop but I want it to be the right time. I want you to be ready and one hundred percent sure," he said as he brushed her hair back. "But until then I think we should go watch that movie with your family," he said as he stood up and pulled her with him.

Okay so I know I'm late, but I've been real busy and had a lot going on. I know this chapter is pretty short and I apologize but I wanted to get something up. Review and let me know what you thought. And thanks for all the reviews last chapter! You guys are awesome and keep me writing! So THANK YOU all!


	9. Chapter 9

"Lucas stop," Brooke gasped for air beneath him. They were in her room and he was mercilessly tickling her.

"Okay, okay," he said as she momentarily distracted him by kissing him. He wouldn't lie, kissing her was completely different than any other girl he been with. Her kisses were soft and gentle, but incredibly…erotic was the word he was looking for. She would always pull gently on his hair and run one of her hands up and down his back. He had never kissed a girl and been okay with just doing that and he realized he had more of an emotional connection with Brooke than with anyone else he had been with. Maybe it was because he knew everything about her prior to their relationship.

Things had actually been relatively quiet the past month between the two of them. There weren't any major problems or drama popping up. Things did get a bit awkward now that Lindsey was back but neither of them tried to think of that.

He pulled back from her and gave her a few small pecks. "Tell me again," he begged loving when the words flowed past her lips. Sure she had told him before but it wasn't since way before they were together. When she had told him the other day he couldn't get enough of it.

"Tell you what," she teased as she pinched his cheek.

"Tell me you love me as much as I love you," he asked again. His eyes were a bright blue today and Brooke could see nothing but adoration and vulnerability behind them.

"I don't know about that, today I'm not in the declaring my love mood" she teased again and squealed when he tickled her again.

"Please," he asked and kissed her gently again.

"Okay, okay," she said out of breath. "I love you Lucas Scott. I love you so damn much," she said as she moved her mouth up and kissed him hard.

He rolled over and brought her on top of him, never removing his mouth from her. She moved her legs so they were placed on either side of him and grinded herself against him. They had been toying with the sex line a whole lot more now and Brooke was pretty sure that she was ready. Lucas hadn't pushed the issue and she was kind of hoping he would be the one to bring it up.

"Mmmm," he moaned into her mouth. "What are you doing tonight," he asked as he pulled out of the kiss.

"Tonight I have plans with Nathan," she said and chuckled at the jealous look that crossed his eyes quickly and then disappeared. Things were good in that department but Lucas and Nathan still had a bit of tension in their relationship. Even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone Brooke knew he felt inferior to Nathan.

"Skip it," he said and she shook he head no. He pushed his hips up into her and she groaned when she felt him below her. "I think," he said as his hand started moving up under her shirt and gently rubbing her skin. "That you should reschedule so you can come by my place. I'll make dinner and we can have a special night together," he said nervously.

"All of our nights are special," she said urging him to be more specific with her.

"Yeah but I love you and I think tonight would be a special night to be together," he said almost shyly. "Now that I have my own place you can spend the night and there wouldn't be any interruptions," he said as he quirked his eyebrow, praying she understood his meaning.

"Lucas Scott are you asking if I will have sex with you tonight," she teased and couldn't help smiling at the blush that crept up on his cheeks as he nodded.

"I want you baby," he whispered as his hands finally cupped her breast and his fingers gently kneaded her firm flesh. "And it wouldn't be sex…I'd be making love to you."

"H…how about," she said and stopped when she closed her eyes. His hands felt so good and she was having a hard time thinking. She finally pulled back from his touch and pulled his hand from her shirt. "How about I hang out with Nathan for a little while and then come by," she tried to bargain.

"Brooke," he groaned and ran his hands over his face in a sign that he was frustrated. She wasn't meaning to upset him but she hadn't spent time with Nathan in a long time. She missed her friend and besides, she was a little freaked out at the idea of having sex, even though she wanted to.

"I'll be there by seven thirty at the latest," she tried again and he finally conceded. "Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Ummm," he said as he thought for a moment. "Oh, if you're out with Nathan could you grab a box of condoms," he joked and died laughing at the mortified look that crossed her features. She seriously looked like a deer caught in headlights and he loved her just a little bit more.

"You're kidding me right," she asked, praying to God that he really didn't expect her to buy those. She wasn't even sure what to get. Would he need regular or like magnum? Lubed or sheep skin? Oh my God she couldn't do that. She really didn't know anything about them.

"I'm just kidding," he said as he slipped out from under her and threw on his shoes. "Just bring yourself and if you feel like wearing something sexy, please feel free," he said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss. "I love you," he mumbled on her mouth. "I'll see you later my beautiful, sexy, Pretty Girl," he said as he pulled away and left.

* * *

"You're so dumb," Brooke said as she browsed around the store with Nathan. They had been at the stupid shoe store for more than an hour now and Brooke was bored.

"Listen, it's not dumb. I just need to find the perfect pair of sneakers," he said as he slid his foot into the millionth shoe. "It's not all about style…there needs to be comfort too," he said as he shook his head to let her know these shoes were a no go.

"You're seriously worse than a girl. You do realize that don't you?" The glare he sent her let her know that he didn't appreciate her thoughts.

Brooke slouched down on the bench and watched as he picked up the last possible shoe in the store. She watched him walk around for a minute and he finally gave her thumbs up. She looked at him and glared.

"You do realize those were the ones I told you to try on in the first place," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah I know, but I had to be sure," he said as he smiled and bumped his shoulder into her. "Thanks for comin' B. I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever ."

"That's because we haven't," she said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Ms. Haley James gets all my time now," she said with a fake pout.

"Only as much time as Lucas gets with you," he joked back. "How are things with my brother," he asked. He knew Lucas was happy but they didn't talk as much now that Lucas had gotten his own place. Nathan was happy for him because he knew his brother wasn't happy being under the same roof as Dan.

Brooke got a smile that didn't go unnoticed any time that Lucas was mentioned. "He's good, we're good," she said nodding her head to him.

"He treating you well," Nathan asked in his protective tone. Brooke knew he was only joking just like she did with him about Haley.

She nodded her head yes. "He's treating me good. I'm happy," she said with a dreamy look in her eyes that made Nathan roll his eyes. Brooke lightly pushed him when she saw. "He makes me real happy Nathan."

"And you make him happier than I've ever seen," Nathan smiled back.

"Same with you. I think Haley has been the best thing you've done right in a long time. No offense," she said as he looked at her weird.

"She's perfect Brooke. I look at her and can imagine my whole future. She intelligent and funny, beautiful and genuine. The only girl that I can say honestly compares to her is you," he said as he pulled her to his side and kissed the side of her head. "And I don't mean that in a pervy, I want you kind of way," he said when he noticed her tense a little. "You've changed Lucas for the good and even if you don't see it that kid is so madly in love with you."

"I see it and I feel the same way too," Brooke said with a smile. Nathan noticed that she seemed a little distant and had a feeling what was on her mind.

"You want to go see him don't you," he asked not at all disappointed. He actually wanted to spend time with Haley but he didn't want to disappoint Brooke. She was like family to him and he wanted to make it a point to spend time with her as well.

"It's okay. I said I'd spend time with my other favorite Scott," she said with a smile. She really didn't want to make Nathan feel like a second option because he had been such a great friend to her.

"Can I make a confession," he asked and waited for her to nod. "I know you want to spend time with Lucas and I am totally cool with that. I was actually hoping you wouldn't mind if I went to see Haley. If you do it's totally cool and I'll cancel or you could come," he started rambling.

She pinched his arm and watched him jump. "Damn Davis what was that for," he asked rubbing the sore spot. Right under the arm, no matter how toned you are, hurts like a bitch when it gets pinched.

"Go. I am totally okay with it. Lucas wanted me to come over anyway," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. She knew she was starting to get fidgety and hoped Nathan didn't notice. She was really starting to panic over sleeping with Lucas tonight. She wanted to, more than anything, but she just wanted to be perfect for him. How horrible would it be if he had sex with her and thought she sucked?

"Alright lets get outta here," he said as he grabbed his keys and they walked out to the parking lot.

* * *

"Lucas," Brooke said as she let herself into his apartment. She didn't hear a response, but chuckled when she heard him singing in the kitchen with the most off key tone. She threw her purse on the couch and ran her hands over her dress to smooth out the lines.

Lucas looked up and smiled when he saw her walking through the doorway. His eyes ran over her appreciatively as he took in her black heels, her tight fitting black dress that came a few inches above her knee and her loose curls that we've half up and hanging over her shoulders. He abandoned the veggies he was cutting and walked over to her. He slipped his arms around her waist and brought his lips to hers. "Hey baby, you look amazing," he mumbled against her lips.

"Thanks," she said as she pulled away. "You making anything to eat for me," she said as she made her way from him and grabbed a carrot off the counter and popped it into her mouth.

"No," he said and watched her look at him like he was nuts. "You went out with Nathan so I figured you could eat then," he said and shrugged his shoulders. He knew she was fuming when he turned his back to her and he couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips.

"That's real nice," she fumed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're a big girl. You should know how to eat when you're hungry. I'm not your personal cook," he said as he threw the veggies in a pan and checked on the steak he was broiling.

"Whatever. I'm not that hungry anyway," she said as she walked from the kitchen and kicked her shoes off. She couldn't believe what a jerk he was. He knew she would be coming over and she ALWAYS made extra for him. She slapped her hands to her sides and walked back into the kitchen. She opened the broiler and looked at the steak and then him. "You are really going to eat all of this," she asked.

"What, I'm hungry," he said and laughed at her. He finally saw it click that he was joking and she lightly smacked him on the chest.

"You're a jerk," she said as he pulled her into him.

"Maybe, but I'm a jerk that you love," he said as he lightly pressed kisses to her neck. She just grunted in response and he squeezed her a little tighter. "Do you love me," he asked again. He was never one to have to have someone declare their love to him but he couldn't get enough from her.

"You already know the answer," she said as she pulled from him and opened the fridge to grab a soda.

He stood and glared at her. "How come I have to beg you to say it to me? At first you said it all the time and now I have to beg to hear those three words escape your soft lips."

She popped the top and took a sip from her soda before placing it on the counter. She walked over in front of him and propped herself on the counter. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into her. He wasn't budging while she kissed his lips. "I love you," she said and kissed his lips. "I love you Lucas," she whispered as she kissed down his neck. He finally brought his hands to rest on her hips. "I love you so much that I want to give myself to you tonight," she said knowing that would get a reaction from him.

Sure enough his head popped up and he kissed her back. The kiss was a little more aggressive but Brooke wasn't surprised by that. Sometimes when the conversations would come to sex things could get a bit more heated between the two of them. Brooke was the first to pull away.

"But-"

She heard Lucas growl and couldn't help but to laugh. "No buts Brooke. It's never a good sign," he said as he dropped his head to her shoulder.

"But," she said as she pushed him away from her and jumped down in front of him. "I want you to feed me first. I'm hungry," she said as she tilted her head to the side and bit her lower lips.

Something about when she bit her lip like that drove Lucas nuts. Maybe it was the way it made her look all shy and innocent or maybe it was because usually when she was doing it, she was pulling him closer by his belt loops. "Well then, let's eat," he said as he pulled the food from the oven and turned off the stove.

* * *

"Damn my baby looks good all wet and naked," Lucas joked as Brooke came into his room in nothing but a towel after her shower. She had needed the long hot shower to calm her nerves and Lucas told her to enjoy herself. She couldn't help but to smile at his words and the room. There were at least six candles lit around the room, there was relaxing music on very low and Lucas was sitting on the bed in nothing more than his boxer shorts.

"This is so nice Luke," she said as she gripped her towel a little tighter and took another look around.

"Come here," he whispered as he held out his hand and she took it as he pulled her forward. He pulled her gently with him on the bed until she was lying next to him.

His mouth brought light kisses to her lips and his tongue danced softly with hers. He wasn't in a rush and just being with her in that moment was more than enough. He felt her move her mouth from his down to his neck and he couldn't suppress the moan he felt. He was letting her set the pace so she didn't feel as nervous, but it was real hard for him to refrain from feeling her soft skin.

"Touch me Luke," she begged into his ear as she took hold of his hand and placed it on her towel. He pulled back to watch her face as he untied the towel from her body to make sure she was comfortable. When she didn't object he brought his hands to her breast and softly caressed her skin. He felt her push up a little as she let out what sounded like a tiny growl into his neck.

"Baby," he whispered out as Brooke ran her fingernails gently down his naked back. "Mmm baby," he said again as he closed his eyes briefly. He felt her eyes on him and opened his own to watch her watching him. He kissed her hard on the mouth for a moment. "You are so damn perfect baby," he said as his hands trailed on her belly and he brought his mouth down to her breast. He alternated between sucking and gently biting making Brooke squirm on the bed while his finger gently played with her below.

"L…Lucas," she breathed out heavily when his fingers pressed down on her a little more roughly. It caused her to shake below him and move her hips up forward. He was making her feel things that she had never felt with any other guy before. Sure, she had partaken in foreplay, but no one even came close to Lucas. No one made her want to give herself fully; no one but Lucas. She pulled his hair gently and finally urged him up forward. "I…I want you…please Lucas," she begged while he placed feather light kissed between her lips and neck.

"You have me already," he teased as he rubbed his hand along her with a little more pressure causing her breath to quicken. When he slipped a finger in her she nearly lost control.

"Not…not like this. Lucas please," she gasped for air.

"Please what," he continued with his teasing.

"Please Luke. I…uhhh God…I want…I wanna feel," she tried to get out as his hand made her feel things that she wasn't sure she had ever experienced.

"Feel what," he said as he kissed her and she bit his lip, causing a growl to escape him.

"I wanna…I wanna feel you…not…not your..uhhh….hand," she said as her hands wrapped around his back and her fingernails dug into his skin when he caused her to reach her point.

Lucas gently kissed her as her body calmed down. He wouldn't lie, sex usually hadn't been about pleasure for the other person when it came to him, but all he worried about with Brooke was doing things that she liked, things that would make her happy. He pulled back from her and pushed her hair back from her eyes. The way she was looking at him made his heart flutter and almost as if he could cry. No one else had ever looked at him like that before. "I love you so much," he whispered and traced his fingers along the dimples on her cheeks.

He felt his eyes flutter closed when he hands went under the elastic of his boxers. It always felt good when she touched him with her tiny, soft hands. He didn't object her hands pushed the fabric off of him but he stopped her from pleasuring him any further. No matter how much he loved foreplay, tonight was about her. He reached over to the table and grabbed the little foil packet.

She was nervous as she watched him pull the condom out and roll it over himself. She wanted to be with him more than anything, but she wouldn't deny that the whole idea of sex made her nervous. And as she spread her legs and watched him position herself between them she finally washed those feelings away. No matter how much it may hurt she knew Lucas would be gentle with her. If at any point she didn't want to continue she knew he'd stop. And as he lined himself up with her and slowly slipped inside she kept herself in check.

It hurt, not as much as she had thought it would but still. Maybe it was because Lucas didn't slam into her, maybe it was because the way he gauged her reaction the whole time, or maybe it was because he repeatedly whispered his love for her the whole time but it felt okay. He didn't move for a moment and she was thankful for that as he gave her soft, sweet kisses.

When he finally started moving the whole experience turned out to be more pleasurable than she ever imaged it would be. When Lucas would angle himself so he was above her in pushup style or hit points that she never knew existed she found herself letting out these loud moans that she wasn't sure where they came from. She knew Lucas liked hearing them because he would smirk and go that much harder or faster into her just to hear it escape her lips.

She knew when he was getting close because he was going harder and faster into her and panting. She was digging her nails into his back and pushing her legs into him to feel as much as possible. She felt herself nearing her point and was chanting his name into his ear that was biting down on her shoulder. With a few more hard pushes she tightened around him and felt him hit his point moments later.

He leaned down and gave her a tender kiss before pulling from her and lying next to her. He wrapped her in his arms and spooned with her. "That…You were amazing Brooke," he said as he kissed her shoulder not sure how to let her know exactly how much he treasured being with her.

"Yeah," she said and smiled. "You're perfect Luke. You felt perfect. I'm so glad I waited for you," she said referencing her first time and felt him hug her tighter to his body and whispered "Me too," into her hair.

Okay so there it is. I've played with this chapter quite a bit and I'm not sure if I even want to post it but fuck it….here it is. I hope that it doesn't disappoint because I honestly don't know how I feel about it right now. Thank you for all the reviews last chapter….they were honestly amazing and pushed me to get this up for you guys. So you all are the best and let me know what you thought of this! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

"So when are the two of you planning on giving me grandchildren," Karen asked as she and Keith sat on the couch opposite the one that Lucas and Brooke were cuddling on.

"Mom," Brooke shrieked as Lucas almost spit out his drink behind her and Nathan and Haley died laughing on the chair beside them.

"What? Your father and I aren't getting any younger and at this rate I think you may be my only option," Karen said laughing. The one good thing was that this family was very open and they talked about everything.

"Seriously mom? Do you really have to have this conversation in front of Lucas and his brother," Brooke said and felt Lucas tighten his grip on her.

Karen waved her hand in the air to dismiss the comment. "Brooke they have been around since you were in pigtails. They are practically family anyway," Karen said as Brooke groaned and smacked her hand to her head. "So Lucas do you want to have kids," she asked.

"I…we haven't…maybe…I'm not sure," Lucas stuttered out not sure how to answer that question the right way.

"Daddy can you please explain to mom that it's not polite to ask questions that make people uncomfortable," Brooke whined.

Her dads reaction was almost identical to her mothers. "Lucas is like family sweetheart. He already knows how crazy we are," Keith said and got a chuckle from the room.

"That I do Mr. Davis," Lucas said as he ruffled Brooke's hair.

"Just if you aren't ready for kids yet make sure you wrap it up," Keith said and Haley spit out her soda in surprise.

"Daddy," Brooke shrieked. "Okay enough. Do you really have to embarrass me in front of everyone? Couldn't this conversation wait until it's just me," Brooke said as she grabbed Lucas's hand and ushered her friends outside hearing her father say they were leaving to her aunts shortly.

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to come with us this weekend," Brooke said as she layed her head against the headrest and Lucas kissed her hand.

"You're just glad because you didn't want to have to drive with your family."

"That too although I kinda miss your car and having my hair whip around in the breeze," she said as she turned and smiled at him.

"Well Nathan asked to borrow it and we needed the SUV for all of the stuff you couldn't leave behind," he laughed picking on her.

"I'm hungry Lucas," Brooke said as she squeezed his hand.

"When aren't you," he laughed and got a light slap in return. He watched as Brooke flipped open her phone and called her mother. When she hung up she turned to him smiling. "Pull into the next restaurant. Daddy isn't stopping but they said it was fine if I stopped to get something since I know the way. And you're with me so they are fine with it," she said as she stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Daddy? Aren't you a little too old for that," he said as he pulled the car into the parking lot and turned off the engine.

"I'll always be my daddy's sweet, innocent baby girl."

"Innocent? Yeah okay," he said as he leaned over to kiss her. An innocent peck turned into a full on heated make-out session. Lucas pulled back and breathed in some much needed air. "You think we have some extra time," he asked as he arched his eyebrows suggestively.

"No because I'm hungry," she said as she jumped out of the car just as her phone rang.

"Hello," she said as Lucas came around and pinned her against the truck kissing along her neck.

_"Just because ma said you could stop to eat doesn't entitle you to sneak in a quick fuck," Rachel laughed._

"I'm not," she said and pushed Lucas back afraid that he parents had turned around and decided to eat.

_"Yeah sure. Just hurry up so that I'm not stuck with Auntie Karen for too long on my own," Rachel said and hung up._

"Alright lets go," Brooke said as she pulled Lucas' hand towards the burger joint they found. "I'm starving so feed me," she teased as Lucas piched her side/

* * *

Four hours later Brooke and Lucas pulled into her aunts house. She knew Lucas had met most of her family before, but there were things he didn't know.

"Ok Broody," Brooke said as she shifted in her seat to face him. "You know how insane my family is and you still took this seven hour drive with me, so thank you. Now I'll let you know that chances are pretty good that we won't make it the whole weekend here," Brooke said and saw Lucas look at her real weird. "I don't mean you and me," she said as it dawned on her. "My mothers sister can be…well she can be a bitch and chances are they will get into a fight and then Rachel will get in the middle and we will end up back in the car and heading home by tomorrow night," she said as she folded her hands in her lap.

"Can't be any worse than my dysfunctional family," Lucas smirked as he leaned over and gave her a series of sweet butterfly kisses. He pulled back when they were interrupted by a knock on the window.

"Okay get out. You two have plenty of time for that later," Nick said as he opened Lucas's door. "And besides it's time for Lucas to meet the perfect cousins," Nick said with hand quotations. Brooke couldn't help but to burst out laughing. That was the long running joke in the family because her aunts kids were always praised and known as the 'perfect children.' They had the best grades, went to the best colleges, had the biggest weddings and the perfect babies. And once a year when the family would get together it usually ended in conflict.

Brooke grabbed Lucas's hand and followed her brother through the door.

"Oh Brooke, look at you," her aunt said as she made her way over and gave her a hug. "You've grown up so much the past year. Look at how skinny you have gotten. Doesn't she look good now that she is growing out of her chubby stage," her aunt said looking back at her daughter. Brooke just gritted her teeth and smiled.

"Well I personally think she has always looked perfect," Lucas jumped in from behind her as he pulled her by the waist closer against his body. He hated how her aunt was belittling her. It made him feel angry because his own father did the same thing to him. And he could tell by the looks on the rest of Brooke's family that they had all endured a brutal belittling as well.

"And you are," her aunt asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Lucas," he said holding out his hand. "Brooke's boyfriend," he said as she shook her hand and walked away.

"Brooke, come say hello to Britty's fiancée. He is just so wonderful and he just finished college to become a doctor," her aunt gloated as Brooke and Lucas greeted the young man. "What do you do for work," her aunt asked Lucas in an uppity tone.

"A little of this, a little of that, haven't really zeroed in on what it is I want to do when I grow up," he said and held back his smirk as Brooke's family chuckled. "I kind of don't have to worry about what I want to do right now," he said as he tilted his head.

"Brooke, look at Britty's ring. Isn't it so beautiful," her aunt said as she pushed Brits hand in her face.

"Beautiful," Brooke said.

"You're mother says you are getting your degree at the local college for criminal justice. Did she tell you that Brandon just got his degree to become a lawyer at Boston University?"

"That's great. You know what? I'm gonna take a walk, but really it was great seeing you all again tonight," she said as she dug her nails into Lucas's palm and pulled him outside and down the sidewalk.

"God she is such a bitch," Brooke finally said as she stopped in front of Lucas. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you to deal with this crap," Brooke said fighting the tears of frustration.

"Hey, hey," Lucas said as he placed his hands on her hips and brought her closer to his chest. "I don't care about all that crap," Lucas said and waved his hand towards the house. "We all have one of these in our family. Come on Brooke, you know my family," Lucas said trying to make her smile.

"Yeah but the difference is that you guys are the prized children of the family. You aren't the drug addicts, the community college students and the commitment phobes," she said as she picked at his shirt.

"No we are the ones who always get in the wrong relationships and are too damn stubborn to admit when we are wrong," he said as he stooped down a little a covered her mouth with his. "The ones who take forever to see the best things are right in front of us," he mumbled against her lips and squeezed her backside causing her to squeal in his mouth.

"Can we stay out here all night," Brooke joked. "I feel like I have so much tension and I'll hit someone if I go back right now," she said as she leaned up to kiss him again. She felt him walking her backwards as the kissed. They only stopped when her back hit against the side of the car.

"I have an idea," Lucas said as he kissed down her neck and fumbled with the keys in the lock. When the door opened he ushered Brooke inside and the two of them slipped unnoticed inside and Lucas hit the lock button.

"Lucas what are you doing," she gasped as she ran her fingers through his hair and he sucked on her neck. She felt his hands fumbling with her jeans, but his mouth felt so good on her. She felt him slip his hand into her jeans and gasped when his hand snaked into her underwear and his fingers gently touched her. "God Lucas," she breathed out as he slipped a finger in her.

"You like that baby," he whispered into her ear and then gently tugged her earlobe inbetween his teeth when she moaned yes.

She jumped back startled when there was a knock on the window. She quickly buttoned her pants back up and tried to regain her composure as Lucas rolled down the window to see Rachel and Nick standing there.

"Alright backseat sex is going to have to wait," Nick said as he pulled open the door and the squeezed into the backseat. He pulled the door closed when they were all in and turned to Lucas. "We voted to go get drinks. You wanna drive us?"

"Nick," Brooke groaned and dropped her head into the crook of Lucas's neck.

"Come on Brooke. We don't have a car to escape to and we can't stay in there," he said and pointed to the house over his shoulder.

"Please," Rachel begged. "Cooper isn't here and if I have to stay in that house I'll rip out that evil bitches eyes," she growled.

"Luke," Brooke asked questionly. She didn't want him to feel like he had to be designated driver and she also felt bad because she had dragged him into this family hell.

"I'm all for it babe. If they give me directions I'm all for it," he said and looked over to a very pleased looking Nick and Rachel.

"I knew I liked you for some reason," Rachel joked as she pinched his cheek and jumped out of the truck so they could rearrange.

"Kids," Brooke's mother questioned as she came outside and Lucas was starting the car.

"Please momma. You know I'll kill her if I don't take the edge off," Rachel begged.

"Lucas be safe and get my kids home in one piece," Karen instructed and Lucas nodded his head to her. "And not too late," she said as she headed back inside.

* * *

"Lucas you suck," Nick said as he lined up his shot and stumbled into the pool table.

"No that would be you because you're drunk," Lucas laughed as he patted Nick on the back.

"I'd say you both suck because Brooke and I are the best," Rachel said as she grabbed her glass and chugged down the last of her beer. She placed her glass down and pulled Brooke in for a hug. "I love my baby sister. You're so beautiful."

"Yeah we love you," Nick said as he came over and pulled his two sisters into him. "My baby sisters saved my life," Nick said getting sentimental.

"Awww." "We love you too," Brooke and Rachel said at the same time.

"Lucas, you better always treat my baby sister good," Nick said as he kissed Brooke's head and Lucas nodded at him and smiled at how close they actually were.

"Yeah Lucas, you better be good to her," Rachel said and stumbled over to him. She leaned in close and whispered to him. "Better be done with the town sluts," she said and saw the look that crossed Lucas' face. "Yeah I know all about it," she said as she turned back to her brother and pulled him into another game of pool.

"What's wrong Broody," Brooke asked with a big smile as she slung her arms around his neck.

"Nothing baby," Lucas said as he kissed the tip of her nose. Rachel's comment had made him insecure and now he was wondering how much Brooke may or may not know. He couldn't help but smile when Brooke laughed and then burped.

"Oops," she giggled.

"You drunk baby," he asked as he held her a little tighter against his body.

"Nah just a little tipsy," she said as she showed him with her fingers. "Buuttt," she drawled out. "There is something I want."

"Yeah what's that," Lucas asked wondering what she wanted.

"I want you," she said as she placed a kiss on his neck. "I want you so damn much Lucas. After the warm up in the backseat…I need you," she begged as she pulled his lips down to hers.

"Yeah," Lucas asked with a smirk.

"Yes," she answered. "I don't think they'd noticed if we disappeared for a few minutes," she said and threw her thumb over her shoulder toward her siblings. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out to his truck. Within minutes they were in the backseat and clothes were discarded in record time.

"God you are so perfect baby," Lucas grunted as he lowered Brooke onto him and she pushed her naked chest into his own.

"Ugghhh. You feel," Brooke panted as she pushed herself harder into him. "Perfect," she moaned into his mouth.

* * *

"Where did you go slut," Rachel whined when Brooke and Lucas came back into the bar hand in hand.

"Did you leave to go screw my sister," Nick glared at Lucas when Brooke and Lucas laughed at eachother.

"I'm tired," Rachel said as she pulled on Nick's arm. "We're ready to go home," she said as she pulled Nick with her and they stumbled back to the truck with Lucas and Brooke trailing behind them, arm in arm.

Alright here's the next chapter. Sorry it's a bit late. I've had a hard time getting into writing mode the past week so I am trying to get my flow back. I just had to get my stories back on track to where I wanted them. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, I think this is more of just a filler chapter. Review and let me know. And thanks for all the reviews previous chapter! They kept me writing! Alright back to time with my family on Easter! Hope you all are having a great day!


End file.
